Everything About You
by JeseeD
Summary: Callie is a smarty girl, Brunette, Latina, full talented. Is a bubbly blonde who will teach her the only thing that she doesn't know about, but things are never what they seem. Arizona is a mystery, one that Callie is willing to resolve even if she may get hurt in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story, I hope you read and enjoy it ... As you know I don't speak or write English as well I want, but I keep practicing, so please be patient with me.**

**AN1: You know, I'll never understand why some people always hide under their words, looking offended and criticize people ... people who don't even know. This place is suitable for all situations, readers, writers and commentators in particular, but that doesn't give you the right to personally offend anyone ... so if you don't like the Fic, save the words for yourself and their time in reading it. Believe me when I say that I write because I like to, not because I want to read the nasty comments of people with low self-esteem. I don't want to be rude, but I've been seeing this on multiple Fanfics before and it really bothers me. so please a little respect for yourself and others.**

**AN2: For the rest of you people just keep being so kind and good as I'm sure you are and comment without fear. There are ways to give your opinion about something without being rude and impolite. Have a good weekend :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eveything About You<strong>

The club was packed to the amount of energy and people with loud music and bodies bouncing to the rhythm of each Bunji Garlin with his song Differentology. It was the celebration of Halloween in Columbia University and a tradition for this time have the students crazy with their costumes for win the award for best costume of the year.

The party's DJ was exhausted so she left her cab to another place to cool off when she found a green Tinkerbelle masked, the DJ was not wearing a costume but the rule was that at least wore a mask so in that way no one would recognize. This was for the dramatic effect at night.

Tinkerbelle moved closer and closer to the DJ until she was two steps away from her mouth and she could delight the eyes bluer than she can remember ever seeing "You're very good at what you do." Tinkerbelle told her in the ear intimately. Then the next thing she know is that they're kissing passionately and needy, hands roamed the bodies of both women until the lack of oxygen became a problem.

"Mmm you usually kiss a stranger in that way at parties like this?" The DJ asked without stop to savor the sweet taste the Tinkerbelle's raspberry lipstick.

"No, I don't usually do this, but I'm paying a bet and you seriously looked so sexy up there ... so is a win-win." She said cheekily.

"So it's a bet that makes you come to me? I don't know whether to be flattered or used for that matter."

"Trust me, a better term would be flattered ... You want to get out of here?" The blue-eyed beauty sensually asks biting her lower lip melting the DJ. "On a more private place than this?"

"If I say yes, you have to be honest with me and tell me if you just want to go get some air or actually you're asking me to fuck you in the nearest bathroom so you can pay your bet. Is that what you want?" The DJ asked bluntly.

"My bet was to kiss you, let you to fuck me is my birthday present I give to myself today." Now it's on the throbbing between DJ's legs, taking the Tinkerbelle's hand before connecting their mouths again.

"Happy Birthday Tinkerbelle"

With the intense noise of the disco the two women quickly entered the women's bathrooms. Tinkerbell lead the way and DJ closely following her. Locking the bathroom door so no one get in, the DJ started to make her birthday present to a very hot blonde with blue eyes.

The DJ smiling mischievously kiss the blonde's neck biting hard her pulse and then relieve burning with her warm tongue, she could feel the heartbeat of the blonde in the clouds and that excited her more. Dragging her hands over the smaller woman's body, the DJ boldly take off blonde's strapless freeing her breasts full and firm, without wasting time taking the nipple left in her mouth and sucking hard, earning a throaty groan from the blonde.

Moaning puts her right hand on the black hair, pushing towards her chest until she releases her hard nipple again. Maneuvering with her hands up the blonde manages masked the bathroom countertop. The blonde without hesitation hooked her legs around DJ's hips pulling her closer to her needy and moist center. With enough teasing, Tinkerbell takes the DJ's right hand and carries between her legs, causing a loud moan of both women, one of the precious contact and the other embraced by the heat emanating from the sex to the other woman .

Then suddenly the DJ takes the headband of silk stockings lowering blonde with her lace lingerie. The blonde is surprised for a moment but then remember that this is what she wants... to be fucked in her birthday for the third year sexy DJ of the faculty of arts and humanities. Yes, she may not know the brunette's name, but she knew who was kissing and sucking her neck and her boobs right now.

Then without warning the brunette enters in her with two fingers, initially she squeezes her legs and tenses but she's beyond wet so there was no damage. When her body relaxes again the brunette starts pushing her fingers deep into her, harder and deeper with each thrust. The blonde grunting and groaning louder and louder and leave the fingers enter it with stronger, she could feel her stomach tightening and tingling sensation that ran her legs. Then when the blonde thought she'll come, the brunette stopped.

"Turn around Tinkerbell." The DJ ordered the stunned blonde "I want you to look in the mirror while I make you come." She says again, smiling cheekily. The blonde as she could with her trembling legs slid off the counter and put her back to the DJ facing the mirror.

The brunette gently kissed the blonde's neck with her tongue and move her hands down her bare breasts, kneading the nipples areola, without looking away from the blonde in the mirror, the brunette ran her slender body of blonde and came to her crotch. Moving the middle finger slippery and sticky folds of the blonde, pushing her hooded member; when masked blonde groaned shaking her body, the brunette smiled.

"Spread your legs for me birthday girl." The blonde quickly granted, feeling the brunette's fingers playing with her entry, torturing her and pulling her closer to the edge.

"I thought you were going to make me come." Couldn't help it, she was almost begging for release. The brunette just continued smiling and playing with her.

"Look at me ..." the blonde conceded again "I will make you come so hard that you'll want to close your eyes ... but your task Tinkerbelle is to keep your eyes open and see it, if you close your eyes I'll stop and then we started again." The DJ took off her mask, revealing her beautiful face "Do we have a deal?" She didn't wait for an answer but inserting her fingers deep into the blonde, earning a loud moan "I'll take that as a yes."

For the next few minutes all that could be heard inside the bathroom were loud groans and curses of the blonde's mouth, the click of her fingers in and out increasingly picking up moisture. A grueling and tortuous struggle waged blonde while trying to keep her eyes open but she remembered what her reward was so it never faded in her task. She could see the satisfaction in the brunette eyes as she followed seen her looking in the mirror, agitated and sweaty with bouncing breasts in her eyes ... that look eater, that was what made her come. _HARD._

The blonde clenched her hands on the counter to have white knuckles, gave a loud cry in the middle of the room while her body released her thick fluids. The DJ could feel the blonde's body gets tightens and squeezes her fingers inside her, she feel the small replicas of intense orgasm that just cross the small body and her juices are released into the palm of her hand and around Blonde mules. Then she loosened, releasing the strong fingers. All this without even blinking, their eyes never losing contact.

"You okay?" The DJ ask softly without take off her fingers. After a few seconds, the blonde nods positively, still haven't find the strength to speak.

Then the brunette carefully pulls her fingers out of blonde's depth and takes them to her mouth to savor the taste of Tinkerbell ... the blonde could start to feel excited again about that. When DJ see the blue eyes gets darks again reflected in the mirror, she couldn't help smiling broadly ... _sexy as hell._ The DJ then proceeded to make decent the blonde again, putting her clothes in the places they were.

Approaching the ear of the blonde, the brunette whispered, "You taste so good Tinkerbell. Happy Birthday." And with that, the sexy brunette DJ unlock the bathroom door and left, leaving behind a freshly fucked and dazed blond but with a silly smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Two days later the blonde makes her way to the fifth floor of all buildings, knocking on the door to announce her arrival. Then a tall blonde woman, hazel green eyes talking by phone gives her access to the office, the blonde makes her way through the spacious and elegant office; she sits at the desk waiting for the other woman finished her phone call.<p>

"Hope you had a good weekend Arizona." The woman said directing her attention to the woman in front of her with a sly smile.

"Well, considering that Halloween is my favorite holiday and also my birthday, don't see why wouldn't have fun, right?" They laugh. Elegant woman beckons Arizona that following the conference room.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I have another job for you in which you have to get to work immediately." Arizona nods, she has done this for some times now, she knows when it's really important.

When the two women enter to the conference room, the other blonde give to Arizona a huge file before starting to speak.

"The person you need to keep an eye is Callie Torres, a student at the Columbia University so at least you should have seen her at some point, Faculty of Arts and Humanities and very popular with students, to my knowledge." When Arizona finally opens the file greets bigger photo of Callie and felt her blood run cold.

"Actually, we are behind her father. Carlos Torres owner of the largest chain of hotels in the country with branches in Latin America too."

"Why his child is so important in this?" Arizona asked trying to find ways get out of this... there was none.

"Because she knows more than she appears, she is the cover of her father, she is the one who will lead us to Mr. Torres. I need to get all the information you can have from her, be her friend, hang out with her, I don't know, do what you want with her but I need to find a relationship between her daughter's paintings and Carlos Torres's business." The blonde says.

"Paintings? What the paintings mean in the Mr. Torres's business?" Arizona asked confused.

"That my friend is what you have to figure out for me." The blonde replies, "I can count on you to do this Arizona?" It's not like she can refuse, so she just nods

"Good. Want to go for a coffee, maybe lunch?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"Sure, a coffee sounds great." Arizona says nervously while opening the file again to see the photo of Callie Torres. Although she's known her as the sexy brunette DJ, who just fucked her in the bathroom of a nightclub last Saturday.

_She was screw… so screw._

* * *

><p><strong><em>so... let me know :)<em>**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Enjoy it & Let me know :) Have a great week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything About You<strong>

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Arizona apologized when she sat down next to her friend.

"Don't worry, I thought you would be in class this morning." Teddy replied

"Yes I was supposed to, but I was call for an emergency and now I need your notes or otherwise I'm going to stay behind in the class. Please?."

"This is the last time I cover your ass in class, you know how Professor Webber is. But let's leave that aside, rather tell me how was your Halloween, sorry for not being there for your birthday too." Teddy say. They both had plans to be together on the weekend but Teddy had to go to her parents' house so by the end Arizona would have to spend her birthday alone.

"No much, just go to the club, some drinks and go back to bed." Arizona said pretending to be indifferent to the images that sprouted in her head to recall some brunette behind her, with her fingers into the fund within on her and moaning, fighting for staying with the eyes open until she came…

"Why do you have that dreamy look on your face then?" Teddy said, laughing of the scare that gave the blonde for her words. Then she saw how the blond was blush up from the base of the neck right to her cheeks. This made her laugh even more. "Your totally had sex on your birthday, did you?. Well spill."

"We are not talking about my sex life Teddy and besides…" Blonde's eyes were diverted to some brunette who was on the other side of the central source in the campus.

"Oh come on, you know that you're craving to tell me." Teddy quickly realized that she had lost the attention of her friend, so that by following her gaze found the reason "You're staring her again, why don't you go and talk to her? I never thought that you were the kind of girl shy." Teddy said giving a little shove to the arm of Arizona to achieve that she will literally stop drool all over the place.

"I am not shy Teddy, she is busy. I can't get there and simply interrupt her." Arizona couldn't look away from the brunette. Callie was sitting under a leafy tree with a large parchment in her hands and full concentrating on what she was drawing.

"You know that the rumors about her, right?" This drew the blonde's attention "Everyone says that she's a bitch, impolite, that she is not more than a brat multimillion-dollar. Others say that she's a slut, which is an undefined because she cannot decide between men or women, I also heard people who say that she's heartless and that's why she is always alone and without friends, believe me, the list continues… ."

"You shouldn't believe all what people said Teddy." Arizona blows almost upset by the words of her friend.

"I'm not saying that I believe all those things. Just saying that many people talk about her but no one take the time to meet her."

"AND she is very sexy, so talented, good company and also with a huge heart." The two blonds fit their heads toward the third voice "She is one of those people who deserve the worth knowing, I'm Amelia by the way and if you come back to speak bad about her again, you are going to finish with your small skinny ass in the fund of the source." That last part directed more at Teddy than Arizona.

"We were not speaking badly about her, only saying things that others say of." Teddy defends and Arizona only looks with the eyes cruising, waiting for the next movement. After an intense battle of glances, Amelia shrugs and smiles.

"Then you should listen the blonde here and do not spread any more malicious rumors." She said, pointing to Arizona this time "See you around ladies." Amelia is fired by making her way toward one of the campus buildings.

"That was the most awkward conversation I've ever had and I don't even know her." Teddy said after a few minutes of silence.

"She's a good friend, and she is also in our biochemistry class, you should learn the names of your classmates." The blonde jokes.

"There are hundreds of students, how exactly do you expect that I'll remember all the names." They laugh until Teddy recalls something "Wait! How do you know that this girl Amelia is a friend of the irreverent Callie Torres?" _shit_. She knows because she had already read the record of the girl. _Shit_… think, think, think.

"Well, Amelia mentioned it a few minutes ago Teddy, where do you have that head yours." Bingo. Good saved Robbins. Teddy's eyes narrow to the blonde, but leaves it pass.

* * *

><p>Callie is so focused on her parchment that she didn't felt the other person that sits at her side on the floor under the tree.<p>

"You're very good at what you do." She remembered those words from somewhere, but she couldn't fit them. She just ignored the other person and continued painting in brush of coal in the parchment.

"You need something or you're just going to stalk me for the rest of the afternoon." Callie knew that she was being rude but she wasn't on a mood for talks.

"People talk about you, you know?. Throughout the university, they talk… a lot. So for been honest I have to say that I know things about you, because people talk." The blonde rambled nervously, wondering why she was come to speak with the brunette in the first place.

"Terrific." Callie said without looking away from her parchment, now even less interested in this conversation. Arizona saw how the brunette's face toward to a grin for her words. So she continued talking.

"It is actually, people say many things, but not everything that they say are bad things. People really like you over there, they respect you and them concern and interested. They really like you, some of them… really like you. You just look upset and I thought that you should know that the talk is good and when you're not upset, when you're over… been upset, there will be people lining up for you." Callie finally looked up toward the blonde and for a moment she has to remember to breathe again… _those eyes and then those cute dimples._

"Mmm" without words, Callie clarifies the throat and move her body to face the blonde's look. Arizona reflects the position too, losing herself in the deep browns eyes. "Are you gonna tell me your name or…"

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins." Arizona would never admit it but sexy brunette's eyes almost greatly discomfited, like if Callie knew who she was. The blonde wanted to look away but at the same time she wanted to continue exploring those beautiful eyes a little more.

"Arizona like a battleship?." Callie joked.

"Calliope like Homer's muse?" Arizona joked back.

"Ha. That's a good one." They both laughed at the small joke "You're studying here or you're just a street stalker, battleship."

"Stop calling me stalker, I came here because you drew my attention with your drawings and yes I'm on my third year of medicine." replied the pride blonde

"Wow. I'm talking about with the elite here then, I apologize for my lack of decorum Dr. Robbins." Callie said with her face straight but she couldn't stop laughter when she saw the shocked on blonde's face "Don't tell me you don't know how BIG is the ego of the medical students. Is Impossible."

"Well, let's say that I'm saving my ego for when I become into one of the best surgeons in the country." Arizona said in jest

"It is good to know that you aren't let raised the power to the head yet." Callie gave serious tone

"Do you have a problem with the medical students or something like that?." without stop smiling to the brunette, the blonde ask.

"Actually, many of my friends are medical students, so is not like I can have a problem with that. Right?."

"Right. Why history of the Art, I mean don't get me wrong but it seems so…"

"Boring, Yes it is. But I like to paint, I like classical music and draw to coal. I like everything that has to do with contemporary art, I find it exciting and… liberating." She stopped when record the words coming out of her mouth. She wasn't very open about her personal things.

"Well, what makes you happy. On the other hand I'm a nerd of the sciences, so no judge it." Callie felt mesmerized by the bright blue eyes, she was yearning for spend more time with the blonde… another thing that didn't usually happen so much to her. Sure she was attracted by the women and sometimes men, but never had the intention to know them. Everything is always limited to the sexual part and nothing more.

"Do you want to get out of here?." She asked suddenly and when she saw the expression of surprise on the face of the angelic blonde, she clarified her words "I mean, leave the cold and hard ground and go for a ride around the city, I mean if you want." Callie was nervous… Callie Torres never get nervous and not in front of a girl.

"Sure." Arizona stood to reach out and give a hand to the nervous brunette.

"Do you mind if I go to the workshop of crafts and leaves my parchment? Just a second." The blonde nod "Wait in the parking lot." With that Callie was the building opposite, while Arizona took her phone and sent a text.

_ -I'm In. - A_

When Callie arrived at the parking lot about ten minutes after, she found the blonde resting on one of the parked cars. Smiling widely approached Arizona taking her hand for further.

"I hope you like the wind." Arizona frowned, but then she saw where they were going. An enormous white motorbike Suzuki GSX R750 was parked right in front of them.

"Wow. This is a huge bike." Arizona said with eyes bugging making the brunette laugh.

"It feels much better when you're on it." Callie came undone one of the helmets that had secured "Here, first and foremost the protection." The blonde was placed the purple helmet securing it on her chin and smiling to Callie. "You look cute." Callie escaped

"I'm not cute, I'm hot. Now show me what you have Calliope."

"Oh no no no no . Rule number one, never call me 'Calliope' again, ever. Only my dad calls me that and I hate it." Callie said, pointing to the blonde with the index finger and giving her famous gaze Torres. But Arizona apparently is immune to her look because she's keep smiling sweetly.

"I think it's a beautiful name, try growing up with Arizona by name when you're in the school, and the kids are cruel. You can't win that argument."

"I had my own good ration of bullying at school, thanks so much." Callie it places her helmet too and then rises to the motorbike. Arizona is truly shocked with that thing. Soon the roar of the engine gets at her ears making tremble, but she doesn't move a muscle. "Well, you're going to go up or you're one of those girls who can't handle to having this power in your crotch." Callie asked when the blond not rose immediately.

'_I would love to have You in my crotch' _Arizona thought in her head. When she recovered the motor functions of her legs and left the initial shock to imagine to the Latin in that position; she placed her hands on the Callie's shoulders and put the left foot in one of the pedals to propel itself to reach the brunette's back.

"Hold on tight. Don't be afraid to touch me Arizona." Callie said taking Arizona's hands around her own waist, so she could feel the breasts of the other woman pressed in her back, she almost moan to the sensation. By running the engine again, quickly came out of the parking lot of the university toward the city.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours Callie was driving Arizona by the most representative places of New York, passing by the 'Fifth Avenue' and the surrounding area of 'Central Park', lost in the many buildings that represent the power of the city. Arizona was amazed by everything; sure she had been living in the big city for some years already, but she never took the time to actually know the city, the feeling of the wind in her face and the closeness of the hot bodies in front of her was one more advantage of this improvised ride.<p>

For when the night arrived Callie led to all machine by 'Times Square', where the flashing lights come to life and light up the dark and cold night. Arizona couldn't remove her eyes from all that she saw, it was like a little girl in a candy store, taking mental notes to not forget everything she had seen and especially the woman who was wrapped in her arms.

For the final part of the drive, Callie stopped beside a street telling the blonde that she would get her the best hot dogs all over New York. Callie took off the helmet by releasing the long black hair, then taking the blonde's hand to help her to get off the motorbike.

"I told you that this are the best hot dogs Arizona." Callie said taking a bite out of her hot dog next to the blonde.

"mmm God. You're right, these are delicious." The blonde sighed before moaning to the flavor of the food in her mouth causing Callie swallow thick. She only spent hours with a sexy blue eyes blonde pressed against her back and now she was moaning … _she wants to kill her or something._

"Thanks you Callie." The blond said in a low voice

"I'm sorry, what did you say?." She was busy looking the blonde's lips, imagining them wrapped in her own mouth to be able to savor it and making her groaning but this time not for the food but by her caresses.

"I said, Thank you for this afternoon. I have only met you for a few hours but I can see that the bad things that people say it isn't true." The blond said smiling genuinely letting out her dimples.

"How can you be so sure, like you said, you met me only a few hours ago. You don't know me." The brunette said looking into the blue eyes. "I could be a serial killer you know? And here you are with a strange near Times Square, where you could scream and no one would hear you." She said in joke

"Well in that case I could be a secret agent and you may be killing a federal agent." The blond jokes back, making her way back to Callie's bike.

"I'm very good undoing evidence Agent Robbins." Callie follows the joke.

"You're not a serial killer. Are you?" Arizona requests leaning back to the bike

"You're not a secret agent. Are you?" Callie put in front of Arizona, with her body near to blonde. "Because it would be a shame if you have to die, I would like to make things more fun with you."

"Oh Yeah… Like what?" Arizona now has her hands in the brunette's leather jacket make coming closer to her mouth. She can feel her pulse on the rise, the sweaty hands and the growing palpitation between her legs… she was surprised at how this woman could turn on in a matter of seconds.

"Like kiss you senseless for start, what is to come after I'd like to carry it in private, but things very, very dirty and nasty." Without saying any word, the blonde pushes her mouth against Callie's, in a passionate and deep sensual kiss. Arizona push more closely their bodies while Callie squeezed the blonde's waist. Without worry for be in the middle of a busy street.

When detached from the kiss in the search of the precious air, Callie sees Arizona's eyes cloudy, almost to the steam. It is a scorching look full of fire that makes her legs go weak.

"Do you want to me to show you what else I can do with you in my apartment Tinkerbelle?." She would remember that look anywhere she saw it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did I ever mentioned that I really love women in Bike?<br>**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like... and let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything About You <strong>

The wet kisses flying by the blonde's neck while she was flush against the door of Callie's apartment. Arizona couldn't stop moaning as the brunette's hands walked all over her body without reverence, it wasn't like that she wanted to stop her; because actually she wanted Callie to move faster.

After the initial shock that the blonde's had to learning that Callie recognized her as Tinkerbelle, the blonde just asked the brunette to take her to do all the dirty things that Callie had in mind. Without more words, the brunette couldn't drive them fast enough to get to a more private place and be able to wrest the blonde's clothes.

That's what leads them to where they were now. Callie opened the door of apartment 502 and when she closed it, pushed the horny blonde against the door, kissing her deeply. Arizona began to moan and groan in Callie's kisses and caresses… She already love listening to Arizona's groans, that excited her even more, but she leaves her libido aside for the moment and focused on giving pleasure to the blonde.

"mmm… Callie… let's go to the bed." The blonde said between wheezing. She was more than ready in her growing need and Callie still didn't move of the door. She needed more.

"Why? You don't like being fucked in the door by a strange." Callie could literally feel the blonde's legs yield.

"Technically, you're no longer a strange, but I need more. Please." And she was begging now, what draws the biggest satisfaction smile on the brunette's face.

"You want to come?." The blond replied nodding emphatically … Yes more than anything, she want to come so badly.

Callie started to massage the coated Arizona's crotch, creating a delicious friction on the blonde's over-excited clit, making her gasp and moan with more force. The blonde quivered at Callie's touch, she was about to come, when the other woman haven't even touched her directly. They were still standing in the doorway, completely dressed, without any skin contact; the only thing that Arizona could feel was the soft lips, passing through her neck, sucking her weak point behind the ear.

"You like it, Eh?" the brunette whispered cheekily in the blonde's ear "You like to be fucked by me, don't you? That's why you came to me this afternoon." Callie's hand massaged more and more in her center, getting the blonde crazy to say anything, so she keep moaning with her face buried in the brunette's neck, with the eyes closed tightly. "Say It." Callie demanded while biting Arizona's neck, it was for sure it would leave a mark.

"Yesss… I like… I like it sooo much." the gasping blonde, replied.

"You like what?."

"Be fucked by you." She finally replied "Let me come Callie… please… let me come." The blonde begging again, while she keep pushing her hips to Callie's hand, getting her left hand at the base of the brunette's neck and the other hand in her hip.

"I'm not retaining Tinkerbelle, if you want to come, then do it. But do it now." Arizona knew that Callie was playing with her, but she couldn't resist to the brunette's perverse game.

Arizona finally given free rein to her body, she felt how her back and her legs were beginning to tingling. She drew her face of Callie's neck and pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth without consent. And when she finally come, she couldn't resist of taking her lower lip between her teeth, biting hardly while her body was ripped off a voracious orgasm.

"Ahhhh…" Callie yelled in pain when the blonde bite her lower lip, injecting it of blood… _sexy as a hell_, the brunette thought. The acute pain only served to turn her on even more.

After what seemed like hours, Arizona finally get back to breathe, taking off the brunette's lower lip from her mouth and putting her forehead on Callie's shoulder, gradually regulating their breathing wandering.

"I can't believe that you just make me come with my clothes on." were the blonde's first words still gasping for breath. Callie smirk a little before answering.

"Well, you almost get my lip with your orgasm. I guess it was that good." She said almost in jest

"Actually, I have no regrets for almost rip off your lip, I love your lips." The blonde said in a low voice looking in brunette's eyes "And it was better than good, it was… amazing." Callie takes the blonde's hand once she verifies that she can walk again, taking her more into her apartment

Arizona was surprised when she saw the apartment details. The place was a big lounge area where there was a King sizes bed to the fund, a small closet on one side of the bed and a set of furniture black accompanied with a large red sofa. But what more drew her attention was the great Mediterranean-style cuisine which was located on the second part of the big lounge, had a breakfast bar with four tall wooden chairs well carved around it, and everything in earth tones.

On the other side of the lounge had a bookcase with paintings in all styles and with a wide variety of colors, parchment with unfinished paintings, designs to coal, among other things. The place in general had a pacific aura but strong and independent, and very modern bohemian style, with strong colors but warm too. Arizona was fascinated, it wasn't an elegant and sophisticated place; it was more of a relaxing place and unique… just like Callie.

"It's not what you were expecting?." Callie asked after noticing the blonde in silence while she was inspected her home.

"I actually, don't know what I was expecting for, but this is a stunning place Callie." Arizona said smiling popping her dimples to Callie.

"Thanks, Do you want something to drink?." Callie asked politely.

"mmm… you know what I want?." The blond asked by unzipping Callie's leather jacket and sliding by the shoulders. Callie raised her eyebrow in question "I want to pull you out of all this clothing and get you groaning beneath me." The blond said before kissing the Latin's bruised lips. Arizona leads toward the bed, removing Callie's blouse and unclip in button of the jeans, revealing a set of black lace underwear.

"Oh yeah , did you've recovered already?" Callie asked smiled at the blonde with an air of satisfaction on her face.

"Oh yes, and now I'm looking forward to getting you without breath." Arizona pushes Callie's shoulders to fall on the bed, putting herself astride in the brunette's lap before kissing her gently, almost tentative but with the same ferocity and emotion.

After a few ardent kisses, Callie seeks to put Arizona on her back but she denies and stands up, making the Latin to groan of frustration, who for these heights, she is also beyond excited and eager to get care.

"You can't have the control all the time Calliope." Callie realized Arizona using her full name, but it turned out that it didn't bother her; especially when it come out from that sweet and delicious mouth. The blonde pulls off Callie's jeans, dragged them out along with her wet underwear and then she has to remind herself to breathe again when she see the brightness of the moisture in the brunette's smooth folds.

"Are you just going to stay there or you are going to do something about this?." Callie has never been shy about her body, on the contrary, she is aware of her physical attractiveness. But when Arizona's blue eyes keep looking her with desire, she get a different sense… like adored.

"Oh trusts me I'm going to do many things about this." She say signaling Callie's body. Then she took off her own clothes and once completely naked, she start to kiss Callie more passionately.

* * *

><p>Arizona wakes up with the penetrating rays of the sun crossing the room to the bed, she tries to protect herself from the light with the thick bedding and try to fall asleep again, but then heard the light notes of a piano near where she is. It takes a few seconds to focus and realize that she isn't in the room that she shares with her friend Teddy. Then recalled that she spent the night with the most sexy and beautiful woman who has known for a long time, and the images start to flash into her head about the amazing sex that she gave all night long.<p>

Arizona looks to the other side of the bed, but found it empty and the cold blankets, which suggests that Callie woke up a while ago already. Then she looks at the clock on the nightstand, it was 8:30 o'clock. By standing, looking for something to cover her nakedness, she moved for the spacious room until she finds her panties on the floor next to the bed and taking one of the flannel shirt long sleeve of one of the Callie's drawers, then she begins to search for the missing brunette.

Following the slight sound of the piano, Arizona discovers that the notes come behind the glass double doors leading to the apartment' terrace. Opening the double doors, the blonde sees the brunette's back sitting in a small bench in front of an electronic piano Behringer. Callie was fully concentrated in each note and Arizona couldn't leave the sleepy smile that is spread on her face.

Walking toward the brunette, Arizona can feel the cold winds of the city, she crosses her arms to take a little heat… wishing to have pants right now too. She put her hands on Callie's shoulders laughing slightly from the jump that the brunette's gave, obviously surprised.

"Sorry, I don't mean to scare you." She apologized and then embrace the Latin's neck and put a chaste kiss on her cold cheek.

"It's Okay, I thought you were asleep." Callie said taking Arizona's right hand, making her sit down beside her in the small bench.

"Well, let's just say that the light of your room and the sound of the piano aren't helped much for keep sleeping." Callie laughs at the blonde's words. Then Arizona rearranges it, opening the legs on each side of Callie's hips.

"Sorry about that, I was supposed to assay the song last night for my class today, but I was wrapped in other things." Callie said glancing to the blonde at her side. Arizona smiles and puts her hand in Callie's soft cheek and turning her face to connect their lips tenderly.

"What are you playing?" Arizona ask when they separated from the kiss

"Well, I chose "I'll never forget you" by Birdy. It's not a classic song or something like that but I like her songs and it was optional so…" Callie explains to the blonde

"Are you going to sing it too?." She was impressed with everything that apparently Callie can do, but with nothing more than admiration for her.

"Well that's also optional, but I think I will, it sounds better with the lyric included… What do you think?." Callie had never asked for opinion to anyone about stuff like this, but for some reason she wanted to have the blonde's opinion.

"I think… that you are awesome Calliope Torres." Arizona responded sincerely. Callie just gave her a roll eyes but smiling shyly. She was used to the praise of the people, but from Arizona felt different… it feel special… and it was a madness since she only known this girl in less than a day.

"I've got to go to class now." The brunette stood up quickly, she was overwhelmed of the sensations which the blonde gave her. She needed to go out of there "In the microwaves is your breakfast if you want to, I did it a while ago but I didn't want to wake you up." She said making her way toward the room with Arizona following her closely.

"Can I take a shower? ... I mean, I don't want to abuse on your house or anything, but I also have class in an hour and I don't think that scope to get to my room to take a shower there and get on time to class." The blonde asked nervously as she watched Callie to pick up her stuff.

"Um yes, sure. In the shower there is extra towels, takes what you need, just make sure to lock the door when you leave please." Callie placed her leather jacket and made her way toward the door but stops when Arizona takes her hand.

"I'll see you again Callie?." Callie turned around to face the blonde. She knew what Arizona was asking her but here is where she was in conflict. She doesn't usually sleep twice with the same person; although technically she'd done with Arizona, but yet she doesn't know what respond to the hopeful blonde's eyes.

"I… ah… I guess." She didn't know what more responding, but seeing the disappointment in Arizona's characteristics made her feel bad "Arizona I'm getting late, but can we talk about this later?" The blonde nodded, she would take everything that Callie could give her. Arizona took one of the pens on a small ledge and started writing in Callie's hand.

"Here, this is my number. I'm not pressuring you or anything, I just want to hang out with you. It's not like we are committing ourselves in marriage or something." The two laugh gently. Callie looks at the blue eyes that made tremble since the Halloween party and countless times last night. She cannot avoid leaning and kiss the pink lips, the kiss is short and chaste but sweet.

"I had a great time with you yesterday." Arizona says.

"Me too." Callie's simple answer

With a last kiss, Callie finally comes out of the apartment while Arizona see her from the terrace, she get up in her bike and leave in a hurry. When Callie is no longer in view, Arizona returns to the room, finds her jacket on the floor and get the phone, gliding through the touch screen she marks a number she know well. The call connects in the second ring.

"It is better that you have something good for me." The other woman in the line shooting, making her laugh.

"I have access to her home." Arizona said bluntly.

"Damn girl you're quick. You know what to do." And the call is terminated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again...All mistakes are mine<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another one, I hope you like & Let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything About You<strong>

Arizona walks to the black van with tinted windows parked a block away from Callie's apartment, looking to both sides of the street at the checking out, she opens the heavy door, rapidly entering and closing the door.

"All done?" Her companion ask her as he chewed his hamburger.

"Could you be less disgusting? Chewing, swallow and then talk to me." She says at the gross man "Seriously Karev, you need to learn some manners... Geez."

"Stop bothering me Robbins and I asked if you've already finished placing all devices."

The van is full of monitors and high-end computers that show the whole monitoring system that Arizona just install.

"Yeah, you just have to update the system." She gives the order and Karev runs. Soon a variety of rotating cameras inside the apartment Callie shows up in the computers. "I installed a camera on the terrace, there's one in the kitchen and lounge room, another one hooked under the front door and the door of the building; so we know who goes in or goes out of the building and the apartment." Karev nods, checking the rotating cameras, each camera provides good resolution and display the target.

"What about the microphones?"

"I took care of that too. Three microphones hooked around the apartment, well camouflaged in places she will never imagine." Arizona answered, relaxing a little in the chair.

"I need to know what she does, how she does and with whom. Ask Avery helps to get you both the turns, I do not care how you'll do that; but I want someone to monitor day and night. If something comes over I'll let you know." Arizona says in her command voice standing up out of the van.

"You're screwing this one too, aren't you?" This caught the blonde's attention back to the man. "I mean, that's why you had access to her home so fast, right? Damn Robbins you always gets the hottest and lesbians." In one swift move she flip the chair where Karev is sitting, placing her left forearm in the man's neck, then with her free hand bent Karev's right arm to the point of pain. She lowers her face into the ear of a panting Alex Karev and she whispers.

"When did I gave you permission to mess with my private life?" She tightened her grip on the throat and the man's arm a little more, earning a groan of pain in return "I made you a question. Answer." She pushes harder

"Never." He finally said with a strangled voice. Arizona released him from her grip.

"Next time you'll end up with a sling and with hoarseness for a few weeks." She said smiling smugly when she sees Alex coughing trying to control his breathing again. "Keep your nose out of my business." She finally get out the van, she made her way to her car and heading to college for classes.

* * *

><p>"You're going to tell me who was the horny blonde that you wore to your apartment last night?" Mark's voice echoed in Callie's ear while she was taking her lunch tray deliberately ignoring her friend "Oh Come Torres, give me something here. I heard you stumbling toward at door last night." He pressed for little information and Callie can only sigh at her friend excessively intrusive.<p>

"Seriously Mark you're worse than a teenage girl in high school... and how do you know its blonde? Have cameras outside your apartment just to harass me and see whom I sleep with?" She said smiling slightly. She wouldn't be surprised if a pervert like Mark Sloan installed cameras to do their perversions... Callie was the victim of one of those once.

"I don't need a camera Callie. You my friend have definitely a type, blonde, blue-eyed and very screaming." He mocks the brunette "And apparently busty redheads with green eyes too."

Callie's body get tense to the last comment of her best friend but she let it go because she really doesn't want to get into that and less when the object of her desire for the past two years is getting to the table. Stunning redhead with long legs and deep green eyes looking straight at her brown eyes. The redhead is wearing a jean shorts that reveals her long tanned legs, V-neck green shirt covered by a gray jean jacket with gray high heel boots to mid-calf, the whole outfit of her torment leaves Callie practically drooling until...

"Hey guys." The redhead waves cheerfully as she pulls Mark into a deep passionate kiss causing Callie's blood to boil... Yes, she is fall with her Best friend's girlfriend.

"Hi Addison." Callie said trying to regain her composure. This is the redhead that Mark was talking about a moment ago, but it's more than that. There's a story there, one that Callie doesn't like to tell.

"What we're talking about?" Addison asked sitting next to the sculpted man, but her eyes never leaving Callie's. The brunette didn't have time to reply when Mark answered for her.

"About the blonde that Callie brought to her apartment last night." He said with a leer on her face causing a roll of eyes from the Latin.

"Callie when are you going to stop sleeping with all blondes around campus?" Addison says at the brunette almost scolding her.

"Why should I? I love sex and hot blondes; it's the best combination out there." She said reproachfully to the redhead.

"You're right." Mark laughs "Although not as good as Sloan with a redhead and a brunette?" And there it was again, a constant reminder from Mark.

"Mark!" Both women said while frowning and both a bit uncomfortable. Of course Mark didn't care much and kept giving his red apple a bite as he winked at the brunette.

"Ugh ... I can't with you Sloan. I pity your patients to get to have a doctor like you once." Callie gets up to and leaves the cafeteria.

"Oh for God's sake Torres, you're very sensitive for my liking." He shouted after Callie but she just kept walking. She wondered why she was still letting Mark reached her nerve so far.

* * *

><p>Walking down the main street of the campus, Callie was lost in her thought, having this unbridled sense of painting something somewhere just to calm her racing heart and her growing anger within her. That was what happened to her when she saw Mark with Addison or when she saw Addison at all ... she simply had a visceral reaction every time she saw the redhead with her friend. Besides lust and desire, it was also anger, disappointment and resentment.<p>

She was so focused on everything and nothing at the same time that she was very surprised when girly hands passed through her eyes stopping her feet. She was surprised but she did nothing to remove the delicate hands bandage her eyes.

"Already arrived the source of all your desires my lady." The person whispered to the Latina, making her smile.

"Oh yeah, you're Jennifer Aniston? So I just want to say that I love you Jennifer." She continued the game until Arizona take off her hands, she turned to look at the blonde who looked with a curious look in her face.

"Jennifer Aniston? That's the source of your desires?" She asked curiously, still smiling.

"What I can say, a girl wants what it wants." With a shrug, the brunette started to walk back towards the block of class rooms where she had her next class. Arizona catches up walking with the brunette, she takes Callie's strong arm in her hand and walks with her like nothing happened. Callie realizes what the blonde was doing instantly... Arizona is not taking her hand, she just holds her biceps, but equally it is still rock the brunette, to her it felt... weird... but in a good sense if she wanted to admit.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask, much as she liked to have Arizona hands over her body, she doesn't like people to see her walking around with the another person's hands clasped on her.

"I'm walking with you, is that wrong?." The blonde was momentarily confused until she realized what was happening, "Oh for God's sake Calliope, relax I'm not carrying you to the altar or something, we're just walking. I also have class in that building and I like being around you too." She said innocently and smirking.

"In the Art's building? You a medical student has class in the building which is exclusively for the Art students?." Callie laughed to see the lost look on blonde's eyes. All confused and bewildered, she looked so cute.

"Well ... whatever ... it doesn't change the fact that I want to be around you." The blonde smiled cutely popping her dimples up and the sunlight only helps her eyes look more blue and bright. She could get lost in those eyes.

"Oh believe me, I know how much you like to be around me… Yeah, especially when you're naked in my bed begging me to give you harder and harder and faster." Callie whispered to the blonde. Totally inappropriate words considering that the students were just hanging around, but the brunette couldn't hold her to joke with Arizona. She could literally see how the bright blue eyes turned foggy, while sensually the blonde wets her lips with her tongue, causing Callie swallow thick now.

"Come with me?" Arizona didn't wait for an answer but taking Callie's hand and dragging her to the first bathroom she found. Get them in a small cubicle, Arizona close the door and attack the brunette's plump lips with her mouth. The kiss was needy, hungry and fiery. Callie's hands begin to cross the blonde's body, making its way up the Arizona's coated buttocks, giving a good grip what make the blonde moan pressed against her.

Arizona doesn't know what happens to her body but she can feel the magnetism towards the brunette, she loves to feel her hands on her, her lips on hers, Callie's chest against hers, her fingers inside her while the Latin was pushing hard and deep. The thought of been fucked for Callie just made her panties wet and she couldn't get enough of this woman.

"Arizona I'm not going to fuck you in a bathroom again." Callie managed to stay away from the kiss, the blonde began kissing her neck instead making her moan "Is not because I don't want to, believe me ...I want to, but because I have to go to my class and I can't be late." She said, placing her hands on either side of the blonde's hips and pulling Arizona's face out her neck.

"Are you trade me for a class?" Arizona asked feigning hurt "I can't believe you just refuse to have an incredible orgasm for go at one class. You amaze me Calliope."

"Stop calling me that. And I do not trade you over anything, if you had come to me half an hour ago maybe would have considered fuck your brains out in this room." Callie smiles cheekily at the blonde, leaving the tiny cubicle in the bathroom.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you? So arrogant and immodest... I kind like it." Arizona takes Latina lips in hers. "I'll bring the pizza to your apartment tonight and you'll show me how arrogant you are." She kiss her again.

"Arizona ..." Callie was about to protest but the blonde's kisses were prevented.

"You just have to choose the wine Callie and you are going to be able to ask me to do all you want for the rest of the night." The blonde said on the Latin's lips "Whatever you want." She whispered again.

Callie was already turns on about kissing the blonde, but she was still reluctant to spend more time with Arizona, not because she didn't want to; it was the opposite. But she has been through this before and she doesn't want to have to relive old experiences. But there she was, in front of a beautiful blonde who was willing to give everything she wanted. She wondered if the blonde was referring just sex or something else. That terrified the crap out of her... exciting but scared too.

The brunette didn't say a word, but out of the cocoon of the blonde and out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned blonde behind.

To say that Arizona was shocked was an understatement, she thought Callie would accept spending time with her, have fun together and do... some another stuff, but apparently she was wrong. It wasn't like she was to ask her a date or to be her girlfriend. Most to all because she couldn't, Callie was her target, but she seriously thought that they could have fun and do her job at the same time. But obviously, nothing is ever as we would like.

Arizona took her backpack from the floor where it was and left the bathroom, when she felt her phone vibrate in the front pocket of her jeans, she takes the device to verify a new message from an unknown number.

_- Red Wine :) __- C._

Red wine and pizza is then, thought the blonde while gushing a big smile on her face. This was the first time that Arizona was so ridiculously happy and excited in a long time and she knew that that feeling would not be the last time she will feels.

* * *

><p>Callie was in front of her parchment, this was her cathartic medium, drawing and painting was her passion, which she liked, was for what she wake up every day. She loved to paint or play the piano when she was stressed or happy, every time. Even more when she felt that the emotional burden on her shoulders was too much.<p>

The brunette has been always a sensitive person with a lot of imagination and creativity, she always looks beyond the first picture, she focuses on the details that make a picture, the texture and the colors, if they were opaque or lively and especially on drawing was what allowed her to leave the real world to get into the fantasy. The only problem is that she believes that to have all these qualities which make her the artist that she is, is the same stuff what eventually become her greatest weaknesses personally or emotionally.

A few times she had to use her passion to fix her emotional crap, but when she did it must be for something big that was causing discomfort. That's what happened today, it was some days since she saw Addison and see her in the cafeteria still happy with her best friend instead with her… that sincerely hurt her. It may sound selfish but she couldn't help feeling like the third wheel.

Then there was this beautiful and bold blonde, who suddenly appeared into her life and now she is not sure that she wanted to let her away. She was confused, with what Addison made her feel with a glance and what Arizona made her feel with her super magic smile. She long ago gave up on finding a real relationship with anyone; but with Arizona she felt different. Callie wanted to know her, wanted to spend time with her, talk with her about everything and nothing at the same time, she wanted to know who the blonde in her entirety. That was the reason that she remained indifferent to the blonde; which is contradictory, but she couldn't show herself so much interested on her. Callie's biggest fear is getting hurt because for her, she is the only one who always gives all what she has and she always gets nothing.

A light knock on the door brought Callie back for her disturbing thoughts. The brunette opened the door and found the magical blonde's eyes.

"I hope you haven't repented, because this thing is hot and I wouldn't be able to eat it all." Arizona says grinning while pointing at the pizza in her left hand.

"Actually, I kind was waiting for you." Callie says lost on shiny blue eyes, not realizing what she just said. "I mean, I'm.. um...I'm hungry and I like the smell of that pizza" She was stammering, trying to fix what her mouth wandering say. Arizona just smiled wider... she didn't bought anything what Callie was saying.

"Are you gonna let me in or we're eating the pizza in the hallway?" She said sarcastically because the brunette seems to have frozen in the door.

"Oh yeah, sorry, my head is elsewhere."

"I have no doubt on that." Arizona placed the bottle of red wine in Callie's hand while she kiss the brunette's smooth cheek.

Walking through the apartment, the blonde put the pizza on the kitchen counter, checking the place quickly. She made sure to turn off the cameras and microphones for more privacy... she didn't want to gives to Avery his own free lesbian show for the rest of the night.

Arizona also realizes multiple picture on the floor and unfinished scrolls to the side of the apartment, one in particular caught her eyes.

"Are you busy?" The blonde asked as she turned to face the Latina, directing her gaze to Callie's hands that were stained with fresh paint.

"Umm ... just clearing my head for a little bit." Callie put the bottle of wine on the counter and then taking a good amount of baby oil on her hands to remove residual paint.

"Who is the girl in the picture?" She couldn't resist asking "I know it's not my place to ask but I'm just curious, indeed it's a pretty picture. And the redhead too." Arizona said trying to sound casual but failing miserably. Callie narrowed her eyes at the blonde lie drying her wet hands.

"Are you jealous of the girl in my picture?" Direct and to the point. Callie chuckled to see the blonde blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous Calliope. Why...why would I be jealous?" The brunette raises her eyebrows sculpted... Yeah, she is jealous "Is she your girlfriend or something? Are you cheating on her with me and with the rest of pretty girls on the campus? Because if you..." The blonde stops in her labyrinth

"If I... what?" Callie said defying blonde but she dared not finish what she was saying. "She's not my girlfriend Arizona, I'm not a cheater." Callie broke the staring contest sitting on the kitchen stool. Arizona chugs through the brunette's revelation in disbelief.

"You're sleeping with me and half at college women. How that doesn't become you in a cheater?" That was meant to sound less harsh but Arizona didn't matter much now.

"I'm not girlfriend none of the people whom I sleep with." Callie replied nonchalantly.

"Who is she then?" The blonde said softer, sitting in front of the Latina as she opened the bottle of wine. Callie carefully looked at the blonde, wondering whether or not to answer the question.

"She is my best friend's girlfriend." She said, taking a portion of Hawaiian pizza, while Arizona poured a glass of wine to the brunette.

"And you have a huge beautiful picture with your best friend's girlfriend because...?"

"What happens to a lots of questions?" Callie sounded irritated towards the blonde but immediately regretted it when she saw Arizona's eyes "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. Is just that this issue is not easy for me." She apologized.

"If you don't wanna talk about that is fine Callie, but obviously it still bothers you. So if you want to talk about it in some point, you can talk to me, I'm here for you... besides sex." They both laughed softly "You're more than just a machine that produces so goods orgasms, you know?. I would love to get to know the real Callie, not just the DJ who fucked me in a bathroom on my birthday." Arizona laughs in her words, but the brunette just looks at her.

"She was my best friend." Callie said after a few minutes. Letting her pizza, Arizona gives her full attention to the brunette "She was my best friend ... when we got here. We met in high school back in Miami. Our parents are very good friends too so we were always together." Callie pauses to remember all the moments she lived with Addison before reaching New York.

"When I turned 16 I realized that I felt a strong attraction to women, I was beyond confused because I always had boyfriends and I loved the man, but then this girl came to school, Daniela was her name... She was blonde with blue eyes and very talkative." They both laughed.

"You seem to have a type." Arizona's comment make the brunette laugh out loud ... everyone said that.

"Yeah ... anyway, Daniela fitted with Addison and me instantly, which is rare for me because I was the typical girl who sat at the back of the class room and ate her own hair." This earned a look disbelief from de blonde "I know, I know, I'm very different now. But the point is that Daniela told me one day that she liked me, I was scared because I did not know much what to do or how to feel. Believe me being bisexual is not as amazing as everyone says. Well not to make a long story short, Addison was my anchor in that stage of discovery for me, she was there to listen, to help me understand what was going on with me and my crazy head and even helped me to come out to my parents too."

"Then why did you say she WAS your friend? You're not anymore?" Arizona was very curious to know the rest of the story.

"Well it turns out that Addison and I decided to come here to study together, she decided on medicine and I went for Art history. We were roommates and worked for us for a while. One day Addison met my best friend Mark Sloan in some of her classes, she introduced us and Mark and I clicked from the start. But Mark is a man-whore so he always sleeping with everyone, he always wanted me to me to sleep with him, without any relationship, just sex and eventually I was agreed." She paused to see Arizona's face once again.

"I realized quickly that Addison liked Mark, but she wouldn't accept it because he was sleeping with everyone including me. However one Friday night we were on a group of friends playing this stupid game of the bottle and Addison's challenge was kissing me, she certainly had no problem because we were best friends and neither she nor I cared about, but Mark cared. He said he would like to have a threesome with me and Addison. I didn't know what to think or saying, but for Addison will be the perfect reason to have her way to be with Mark, without even say that she was interested in him. So she accepted, Mark obviously did also and I was so drunk that night that I said yes too."

"She change you for him." Arizona said. The brunette nods in acknowledgment as she watches her lap.

"I never realized I was in love with Addison until what happened with Mark. But then we kept doing it, the whole time we were three of us and the sex was great and we were having a great time too. But one the day Addison said she decided to give a chance with the man-whore. They got together and I was like the third wheel after all. Time passed and Addison and I separated over time to the point that we didn't talk anymore, at less not like we used to."

"You told her… how you felt about it?" The blonde asked softly.

"I did, after a while I had the courage to tell her. But she said she didn't feel the same as me, which separated us even more. For me it was too much to see her with Mark every day and for her was too much to see me pining for her. That was a year and a half ago. Today Mark still doesn't know anything about that, then he became in one of my best friend, I still don't get how or why that happened but he is, he is my best friend now. And Addison is just Mark's girlfriend now." Callie finished saying looking at the blonde in front of her. She felt vulnerable to Arizona but was good to let out those words aloud.

"Are you still in love with her?" Arizona said after a few minutes of silence. She actually was a little scared of Callie's answer and she didn't know why.

"I ... I really have no idea." With an exaggerated sigh, the brunette replied.

"Well I say that Addison is a silly. There's no way in hell that I can say no at someone like you." Arizona stood herself standing in the middle of the brunette's open legs, smiling at her.

"Really?" Callie insecure.

"Oh really." Arizona whispered before taking the Latina's lips on her own. The taste of wine still present in Callie's lips. Arizona opened her mouth to move her tongue to the luscious lips winning access quickly. It was a slow and sensual kiss, each other taking time and take control.

"I'll get in one of your pictures too?" The blonde asked after the kiss slowed. Callie chuckled on the lips of the blonde in her arms before kissing her again.

"We'll see." She answered before putting her hand on the base of the blonde's neck crashing their lips in a fierce and lustful kiss. Callie got off the stool without disconnecting the kiss and walking up to the bed.

_The pizza can wait for later._

* * *

><p><strong><em>All mistakes are mine... have a great night <em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I feel like it was forever since the last time, but I'm still here. I hope you like :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Everything About You<strong>

Callie's eyes was looking toward the broad roof of her apartment, but the sensations through her body made her close them again _... Yeah, this won't take any longer, the Latina thought._

Completely naked and spread on the sheets, the brunette's hips writhed against the blonde's eager tongue between her legs. Callie woke up this morning with the wet kisses down her body and at some point she could feel her panties sliding down her thighs, feeling hot breath on her swollen bud. This was the way in which the Latina has been waking up in the last two months.

She promised herself every day she would stop sleeping with the blonde, but every day she failed miserably in her efforts. The short blonde with lush blue eyes had already conquered her time, her thoughts, her desires and apparently her bed too on daily basis.

Suddenly the squeaky sound at the brunette's phone rang penetrating the room that so far only two women's moans were heard.

Callie let her right hand of blonde hair to pick up the phone, but the Arizona's rock voice stopped her.

"Are you seriously going to pick up the phone when I'm between your legs?" She asked almost indignantly.

"What? No. I'm just going to stop the annoying sound ... Do not stop." Callie pushed the blonde's face in her legs to continue her work.

Arizona could only smile mischievously as she ran her tongue over the brunette's clit, while leading a dirty look upward to connect her dark blue eyes to the eyes black. This made the brunette practically come all over her lover's mouth. The Latina was a very visual person, so seeing that look just lit her more. And then the blonde moaned into her sex prolonging the vibration at her center, making her moan at the same time.

Callie buried both hands on the scalp of the blonde trying to guide her to where she needed more, but unannounced two fingers were inside her, pushing the pace of the warm tongue ... slow, tortuously slow.

"Arizona ... stop ... stop teasing me." the frustrated brunette said moaning. But her requests were not heeded by the blonde. She could literally hear the smile in her sex.

"Slow is also tasty Calliope." It was what Arizona responded. However this wasn't enough for the Latina, so she arched her hips, pushing harder against the blonde. She was already on edge and desperately wanted some relief, but the blonde doesn't advancing step.

"Stop squirming or I'll leave you waiting." Arizona snorted looking up to see the eyes of the brunette who gaze silently begged, causing her to smile more widely with dimples in all its expression.

After a few moments of intense gaze, Callie slowed her hips and Arizona began moving her fingers inside her again, taking the soft and swollen lump in her mouth. She wanted to taste everything, wanted to remember every sensation she got from the brunette and also have the satisfaction of being able to tame the regular bossy brunette. Of course they used to have power games all the time but the blonde loved knowing she could do to Latina ask for more or simply follow her rules. The brunette stopped to writhe against Arizona's mouth because she knew that now it could feel like torture but her pleasure will be considerably higher.

Callie could feel the tingling rising from the tip of her feet and Arizona could feel how tight her fingers were inside the brunette. This was the part she liked more, when the fingers were sucked deeper and deeper with each thrust. Arizona then abruptly pulled off the fingers doing the brunette gasped, but she quickly replace them with the tongue.

Arizona put her stiff tongue as she could and began to push into the heat sex, causing Callie arch her back to the new sensation. Only heavy groans and silent curses were heard in the room, then became louder.

"FUCK ... Damn ... Arizona ... Ahh." The Latina said between moans gasping for breath. And … then she came. Hard.

Arizona felt the heavy and hot liquid exploded against the tip of her tongue, she clasped her hands on either side of the brunette's hips as she tried to contain the Latina juices in her mouth and then running her tongue around the sensitive edges of the brunette's center.

"Stop ... please stop, I can't ... I can take it anymore." Callie touched the blonde's shoulder to let her know that she was completely satisfied.

Arizona immediately stopped wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, while enjoying the view in front on her. An breathless Callie with buried head on the pillow and her chest up and down, trying to regain normal rhythm of her breathing. She never tired of that view, she loved knowing she was the one who could do that at the brunette.

"Come here." Said the brunette when she found her voice again. Arizona crawled across the bed to the side of the Latina, but Callie placed her hand on the base of the blonde's neck connecting their lips in a passionate languid kiss. Like they always do every morning after a mind-blowing orgasm. Their bodies tangled together in an intimate embrace.

Callie could tested herself in the delicious mouth but that wasn't what she liked the most. She liked to know that after coming she had the opportunity to intimately kiss the person who made her feel so much pleasure. She loved to kiss the blonde in this way, as if there were concerns in their world, wishing she could spend all day in this way with the blonde who had captivated her life since the day she was sitting next to her under that tree.

"I gotta go." The blonde said on Callie's lips when the kiss slowed. And there was the phrase that Callie doesn't want to hear. Every morning the blonde woke in her arms, they had incredible sex, then Arizona maybe stay for breakfast and then disappear for the rest of the day until evening that appeared in the Latina's door again.

"Want some breakfast?" That was always her question, the blonde said yes sometimes and sometimes she says that she had things to do and she was already late. The brunette tried to not be affected too much anyway because they haven't a relationship or even dating ... it was just sex, _an amazing, fantastic sex_. But the Latina was intrigued by the blonde increasingly.

"I really love to have my other breakfast but I'm already late, so..." She laughed fun to seeing a blushes unfolding from the neck to the cheeks of the cute brunette. "But I could use a shower and I would love your company too." She stood up to the bathroom letting to show up the full extent of her naked body to the Latina. Callie without hesitation twice rose from the bed and followed the sexy blonde in the shower.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to tell me how is that you don't have anything for my yet Robbins?" The tall blonde asked with a frown as she served her own coffee.<p>

"It would be helpful if you told me what I'm looking for exactly." Arizona shot back.

"I already told you. The paintings of this brat is the key for what I'm doing, I need to find her paintings."

"Still, you haven't telling me anything. She has her apartment flooded with scrolls, pictures and paintings. How the hell do I know which ones you need exactly?" Arizona was frustrated with the situation. Had already been two months since she installed cameras and microphones in Callie's apartment, but the clear-eyed blonde standing in front of her has not told her what she's looking for.

"Watch your tone with me Robbins. I can't tell you what are the paintings I'm looking for exactly because you would not understand, Heck I don't even understand the damn paint, but what I need is to see with my own eyes." The stylish blonde sighed heavily. "I know she have it, it must be in that apartment."

"I thought that the goal here was Callie's father." Arizona pulled the other woman out of her thoughts "I thought the whole point of what I'm doing was to get Mr. Torres and now you're asking me to STEAL the Callie's paintings?" She asked incredulously ... this wasn't what she expected at all.

"Since when she became 'Callie' for you?" The other woman asked staring at the blue eyes "Please tell me you're not screwing this 'princess of Pasadena' Arizona." When the short blonde didn't answer gave all the information she wanted.

"That's none of your business, OK." She snorted

"It turns out that it IS my problem Robbins. You work for me, I hired you. I am who pays for your medical career, I give to you all you have. Even the clothes you're wearing now and gasoline for your car." And that was what had to always face Arizona. The constant humiliation by her mentor.

"Look I do not give a damn to who would you spread your vagina, but whether this will begin to affect your work for me, so it's becomes my business." The tall blonde said "I need you focused on this Arizona."

"I am focused. I know well how to do my job, but you are the one who give me nothing. I'm acting blindly here. So how do you want me to give you results if you don't say anything to me?"

"Clone her phone so that you can get her calls with her father. I know that are periodic because Mr. Torres and her favorite daughter are very close." The blonde sat down at her desk while she talking "She doesn't know about the paintings that I'm looking for or what them means, but Carlos Torres does know that I'm looking for them, that's why she has them, to keep them away from me."

"Why are so important these paintings?" Arizona asked, still standing in the middle of the office.

"It's a personal stuff." She quickly said "Just get me the damns paintings and then you can go back to studying whatever what you are studying and sleeping around with whoever you want to go to sleep." She snorted to the short blonde in front of her.

* * *

><p>Arizona was standing in front of the blue door 502. About two hours ago she left her boss's office fuming. She hated that feeling of knowing that she depended to the another woman, sometimes she blamed herself for not being strong and find another way to get money for college, but always remember her at that moment was all she could do to move forward with her dreams.<p>

The blonde knocks on the door in the hope that Callie would open. The brunette said this morning that she didn't have to do anything all day, so she would stay in her apartment to hang out.

The door opens revealing a misaligned brunette, wearing black yoga pants with a beige V neck shirt sleeveless. The shirt was full of stains of many colors, some of them clearly older and others more freshly. Callie had her hair in a high messy bun that showed off her smooth face completely free of any makeup. To the blonde one of the beautiful views of the Brunette.

"Hey, what are you doing here?." The brunette Surprised ask.

"I was just in the neighborhood, you know? So I decided to stop by." Callie raised her sculpted eyebrows in question "Okay, I just wanted to come see you. Happy now?" Arizona flashed her best smile while she put her hands on brunette's hips and planted a deep kiss in the full lips, biting her bottom lip before retiring.

Callie steps aside to allow the blonde entering into the apartment, then she realizes flash parchment in front of her and rushes to cover before Arizona see it.

"What are you painting?" The brunette's moves wasn't lost for the blonde.

"Nothing ... just ... silly things to distract me." The brunette stuttering washing her hands.

"You're painting Addison again?." She couldn't help her to asking.

"No Arizona, is not Addison. It's another thing I'm working on." Callie defended quickly, which caught the blonde's attention even more.

"Ooo seriously, I want to see it then." Arizona hastened to uncover the parchment again before Callie permitted her. And when she saw the sketches of the painting she gasped.

"You forgot to ask permission to do that." Callie tried to be upset at Arizona. She never cared for people to see her paintings, but this in particular almost caused her embarrassment, especially if it was Arizona who was watching it "What do you think?" She couldn't stand the astonished gaze of the blonde any longer.

"It's a picture … of me ... naked." She replied softly while looking to the parchment.

"You must think I'm a pervert, right?" Callie laughed nervously. She was embarrassed, but at the moment she stood in front of the parchment all she could do was imagine the naked blonde, so that's what she started to drawing.

"I think ... it's really beautiful." The blonde chuckled turning to look at the shy Latina behind her. She leaned putting her arms around the brunette's neck and kissing plump lips gently.

"Well, I had a beautiful muse." Callie simply reply, bending to kiss the pink lips, wrapping her hands around the slim waist, pulling their bodies more close. She loved those soft full lips, she liked the taste of the lip gloss blended with the natural flavor of the lips. She loved to kiss the blonde because in her opinion their lips fit perfectly, in the same way as their bodies are easily molded when they are cuddling in bed.

"Mmm ... you're going to finish that picture?." Arizona asked when her kiss slows but without any intention of separating their body yet.

"You want me to finish it?" Callie asked innocently. The blonde just nodded smilingly "Well in that case ... since you're here ... you could be my present model." She sent is a wink to the surprised blonde "Don't get me wrong, I memorized your whole body in my head. I just want it a lived experience." She explains "What do you think, do you want to undress for me?"

"Calliope ... you don't have to even ask me. When do I refused to undress myself for you?" Arizona wasn't shy about her body and less with Callie. "Where do you want me?" She asked as she is stripped her coat.

"Well I'm drawing you on my bed so..." The blonde attended removing her shoes, then her shirt and jeans. When she took off her bra and panties silk, she leaned on the sheets looking directly at the hypnotized brunette in front of her.

"I feel like Rose in the Titanic." She said casually, waking the brunette from her reverie "I only need that huge blue diamond dangling from my neck." Arizona chuckles.

Callie then walks to her closet pulling out a small box carefully guarded under clothing in the third drawer, she approaches the blonde as she opens the small wooden box.

"This may not be a huge blue diamond, but is like my greatest treasure." She explained as she pulled at the box a shiny gold heart necklace. "This is the necklace that my mom left me before she died and I have to say I am beyond honored that she left it to me. My sister Aria almost loses her head. According to her Mami had to give it to her because she was the oldest of us, but it turns out that this little beauty was already mine before I was even born." Callie laughed at the memory.

"You want me to use it?. Callie I don't know if that's okay ... I mean it's something special." To say that the blonde was shocked was an understatement. This was obviously a very valuable jewel for the Latina.

"I've been saved since I was thirteen, someone should use it." Callie put the necklace on Arizona's neck "And it turns out I'm allergic to gold or something, so I can't use it." Arizona took her hand to cherish the heart and then looking at the brunette in sentiment.

"It's very pretty and feels more special than a huge blue diamond." Both women smile softly before Arizona was inclined to put a delicate kiss on Callie's full lips.

Callie smiled at the sight of the blonde again, the she squinting "You know I'll change a bit, hold the same position that you are but get the heart in your left hand on your chest." She said in reference to the necklace. Arizona followed the instructions and staying on her right hand on the mattress, her legs semi-crossed, her blond hair falling over her shoulders to mid-chest and her left hand holding the little heart. "Perfect." Muttered the brunette before turning her blank parchment this time.

"You know? If you feel nervous we can talk about anything." Callie said without moving her eyes from her work.

"I thought that I have to be quiet for this." The blonde laughed making laugh the other woman.

"Well No. You just have to hold the position, but we can talk a little bit."

"Okay then. What do you want to talk about?" Arizona said without looking away from the Callie's focused face.

"Mmm ... I don't know ... where do you from?" She asked after a few seconds of thought "Is just that we're always talking about me ... or having sex." The blonde laugh on that "But the truth is that I don't know anything about you except that you're a medical student."

"Well let's say that I'm from everywhere. My dad was a Marine so we moved every 18 months." She gently replied "But the last place where we were and where I finished high school was Boston."

"Hmm… that's cool." Callie frowned in concentration.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie nodded at the blonde. "What happened with you mom?" Arizona could see the discomfort in the brunette's eyes immediately. "Sorry, I don't want to be nosy ... I just ... I ... forget that I asked." She quickly apologized looking away at the deep brown eyes.

"No, no, no. it's Okay…it's just that I haven't talk about that with anyone in a long time." The brunette explains looking right at the blue eyes. "She ... she died in a plane crash when I was thirteen." She paused sighing heavily. "I was at school when my dad was looking for me to tell me ... I didn't understand anything because she just said goodbye in the morning at the kitchen, she kissed me and Aria on the forehead. She promised to help me with my math problems when she came home that day. But she never did."

"Callie ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." Now she felt like an ass to bring those memories to the brunette.

"No, its fine and it spent many years ago. And do not move." She said softly when she saw that Arizona wanted to get out of bed. "That was many years ago and my dad made me and my sister go at so many sessions of therapy. I still miss her but I'm over it Arizona. I am fine, really." She batting her best smile to the blonde to calm her down.

"Okay." The blonde said. She didn't know what else to say.

"But let's talk about something else… You realize that we always end up talking about me?" She grin softly making laugh the blonde too. "Tell me about the places you've been." She returned her focus to painting.

"Well, I've been to Germany, England ... Spain, is a nice place ... mmm ... Italy but just for about six months. That abroad and here I think I've gone through all states except Alaska." Both women laughed at the blonde's faces when she mention the cold state.

"It must be great to meet so many places and people, I just know London and Spain and I love Spain too." Callie said casually. "Your parents are still living in Boston?."

"Mmm ... I actually don't know, but I think so." Arizona said quietly "I haven't talked to them in a while." She said to the brunette.

"Why aren't you talk to your parents?" Callie frowned without get away her look of the painting.

"Well since my dad is a Marine of the USA Navy, he is not quite agree with having a lesbian daughter, so that as soon as I finished high school I left home and I'm by myself since then." She said.

"Well ... that sucks." Callie said making laugh at the blonde.

"Yes. My mom wasn't very happy about it but she didn't stop me and my brother wasn't there either to give me a hand so I was alone."

"Where is your brother?" The brunette asked curious.

"Afghanistan. He is also a Marine." Callie just nods.

"Ok. Now I need you to stay silent for a few minutes while I drawing your beautiful smile." She grinned making the blonde smile too." That's the smile that I am talking about." She said when the magical dimples popped on either side of the perfect face.

For the next few minutes Callie exchanging glances between her parchment and Arizona's face, she smiled broadly just to make Arizona smiled too and to record every detail of the face that woke her side in the last four weeks.

"Ok, I finished the first part you can dress now if you want it. I'll just finish the details." Callie said refocusing her eyes on the painting front of her.

"You're a perfectionist." The blonde said getting a big smile from the brunette. "I'm sure it's already great and you just can't stop at perfecting it."

"Well I like to do my job perfect so ..." She said without looking away from the almost complete picture.

Arizona could only see her with admiration, everything about the brunette caused her admiration and a strong feeling that she still couldn't name it, but she could feel herself falling for this amazing and gifted woman. Her only hope to have something real with Callie, was being able to do her job and then be free to do whatever she wanted hopefully with Callie ... that's her new purpose.

"Well I'll leave you for a while. I don't want to ruin the big reveal." The blonde said as she placing her shoes and coat.

"You will come later?" Callie was surprised to hear the uncertainty in her own voice, but she really didn't want the blonde leave so soon.

"Sure, you think I'd miss seeing your masterpiece? It's not a coincidence Calliope." The brunette not budge to hear her full name coming from blonde's mouth.

Arizona reared up on her feet, placing her right hand on Callie's neck to give her a deep kiss. Callie couldn't help but moan into the kiss and wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, avoiding touching her directly for not get her clothes dirty with the fresh paint on her hands. The blonde ran the tip of her tongue at the soft lips asking for permission, which was granted quickly. She never get tired of the feeling of having her tongue into the tall woman's mouth.

When the kiss finally slowed, Arizona placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips before their foreheads together trying to regulate their heavy breathing.

"I never get tired of that." The blonde confessed.

"Of what?"

"Kissing you." She said before kissing her softly again. Callie had a big smile on her face for the declaration but she refrained from saying anything. "Can I borrow your phone until I come back later?" The blonde asked quietly after a few seconds before separating from the brunette's warm body. "It's just that mine died a while ago and need to do some urgent calls."

"Yeah, no problem." Callie said handing the device to Arizona. "You want me to get the pizza when you get here? ... And the white wine?" The brunette asked nervously.

"White wine? I thought you rather red?" Arizona said confused.

"Yes, but white is your favorite." She laughed lightly bowing to capture the pink lips.

"Ok. White wine is and extra cheese pizza, please." Arizona said as she pecked her lips filled with the brunette. "I'll be right back." She said before making her way to the door.

* * *

><p>"Here." Arizona said impatiently to the man. "I need you to clone this phone and send the all information to my phone." She ordered.<p>

"You got it boss." Karev responded quickly. "Hey you're really into this chick, don't you?." He commented casually.

"What are you talking about Karev?" She wasn't on mood for guessing.

"Well the cameras showed a little of your hobby with the target." He laughed without look away of the computer screen.

"You see that?" Arizona was mortified, she didn't care that Callie see her naked but Karev is another story. She completely forgot to turn off the cameras, since she usually comes to the apartment only at night.

"Chill off, I didn't see anything, I take off the camera out of bed." At least this guy had the decency not see his naked boss. "I just listen and I can say that unless you're a very good actress; you're falling for this chick." He said returning the phone to the blonde's hands.

"I need to remind you to not get into my affairs Karev?" She said irritably "What's with everyone trying to figure out who enters or leaves into my pants?" She left the van upset, but more annoyed with herself than with any other person. She hated the feeling of not having the freedom she always wanted.

* * *

><p>Callie was reviewing every detail in her painting, the contrast of the colors, shading, more defined lines and especially the strength that came from deep blue eyes of the woman reflected in the freshly made paper. To Callie was like seeing Arizona's eyes follow her and it was basically what she liked the most about the blonde.<p>

For her the eyes were the face of the soul and could reveal even the deepest secrets of a person, emotions, feelings, fears. Arizona's eyes were an enigma to the brunette but the more she saw them, more difficult it did to the brunette to stop looking at them.

And the body was an expression about beauty and challenge. Delicate curves that connect from the shoulder to the forearm, perfect round milky breasts with the erect pink nipples, the silhouette of the flat stomach. The light imaginary line that separates the flat belly of the pale center, the consistency of creamy and soft thighs and finally the defined jawline. All these were just some of the details that made the brunette fall in love of painting about the physical anatomy of a woman and mostly for Arizona.

She smiled satisfied with her job well done. She placed a blanket to cover it while waiting for Arizona appeared at her door again, heading to the kitchen to wash her hands stained as she heard a firm knock on her door. She smiled as she walked toward the door, but when she opened it she found a totally different person that she expected.

_"Calliope"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All mistakes are mine<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**More for coming... Hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything About You <strong>

"You're not going to hug your father Calliope?" The old man said when his daughter is paralyzed in the doorway.

"Umm ... Yeah ... sorry Daddy ... I'm just surprised." The brunette answer as she pulls her father in a tight hug. "What are you doing here? ... Not that I mind at all, but it's rare that you're here suddenly." Callie guide the older man into the apartment. "You want something to drink?" She asked politely.

"Some water would be fine Mija and I didn't say anything because this trip came unexpectedly." The man explains. "You know, my business here require my attention now." Callie gives the glass of water sitting on the expensive red couch, next to her father.

"Well, good to see you Dad, but if you had told me I would have gone for you at the airport." She said crossing her legs to faces her father.

"That's not necessary Calliope." He says. "Also I can say that you're busy." He said pointing to the mess that the brunette have in the apartment with the scrolls and paintings. "When will you study a real career Calliope?." He says without looking up from the mess of his daughter.

"Dad, do not start. I am studying a real career." Callie says releasing a heavy sigh. All conversations with her Dad are about how she never chose a 'real' career that worth it or at least one that makes money.

"I'll never be able to understand Mija. I mean, why not study medicine as Addison and Amelia? Or finance or foreign commerce as Aria? Or why not follow my steps and joins to the family business?."

"Here we go again … Dad I will not stop studying art history just because you think it's a without future profession. I like what I do and what I do best is painting." She said exasperated. "And you have to stop comparing myself with my friends or my sister, they are they and I am ME."

"I'm just saying you could have a better future ..."

"I don't care about winning lots of money Dad, I'm interested in doing what I like and what I like is art in all its expressions." She raised her voice slightly and watched as the older man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sorry Daddy that I raise my voice, but seriously you have to respect my wishes and my life choices … Can we talk about something else ... please?." She pleadingly.

"Okay. Tell me about your boyfriend." He paused. "Or … girlfriend." And there was another taboo for Callie and her father.

"I have no boyfriend or girlfriend Dad." The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"Calliope, I've never met any of your suitors or partner at all." The man insisted. "How do you expect to get married and give me grandkids, if you're not interested in a serious and committed relationship with anyone, Eh?"

"Who said I don't want a serious and committed relationship? And what about married and have children, Dad? I'm too young for that, I'm still in college and I want to live my life to the fullest if you don't mind." The brunette stood up to leave the glasses on the kitchen counter, with her father on the heels.

"Well I was married to your mother at your age, I don't see what the problem is." Callie once again rolled her eyes.

"Dad we are in other time now. It's no longer even a need to be married to have a family and frankly that's what is at the end of my list of my priorities for the next ten ... maybe fifteen years." Callie laughed sheepishly. For her, getting married, having children, the house, the garden and the dog wasn't her dream or her long-term plan.

"Well, when you get to the mid-life crisis, then it may be too late to form your own family and you will regret for the rest of your life."

"Well if that time comes, then I know I made a decision about me and what I wanted for my future. And I definitely don't want to have children just because I have to and not because I want to." She shot back. "Stop insist on this Dad. Nothing you say will make me change my mind … About my career or my lifestyle." They fought with a intense stares battle for a few minutes.

With such strong personalities and temperaments as those who owned the oldest and youngest Torres, they both knew that one of they had to go back off at some point or they would be all night in this silent battle.

Callie finally gave up and looked away from her father eyes. He was her father, she respected him too. So he somehow always emerged victorious from those stares battle.

"Can we leave my love-life aside and tell me what you doing here anyway? I know this isn't a social visit." They had these same discussions on the phone every Sunday afternoon.

"I always want to see my little girl." The older man protested.

"Hmmm ... just spit Dad. What do you need from me this time?." He always needed something when he suddenly appeared.

"Cuida tu tono conmigo señorita. Puede que estés toda crecidita y haciendo lo que quieras, pero sigo siendo tu padre y me debes más respeto_ (Watch your tone with me young lady. You may be all grown-up and doing what you want, but I'm still your father and you owe me respect) _He snapped rasped making the brunette swallowing thick and nodded shyly.

"Si señor." _(Yes sir)_ The man could strike fear when he wanted.

The oldest Torres looked at his youngest daughter for a few seconds before speaking again. "I trust that you have properly secured what I gave you, right?." He asked in a softer tone this time.

"Yes Dad. I have kept well." The brunette replied, visibly relaxed at the tone of her father. "What is the mystery that stuff anyway? Why can't you keep them at home or elsewhere? Why me?." She had wanted to ask these questions some time ago but she never did. But now she was curious. If her father flew all the way from Miami to New York by this, it meant it was very important to him.

"It's a personal matter Calliope. Something that some people don't understand and want to make a business of my personal life." He tries to explain to his youngest daughter. "Don't worry about this, I'm going to solve."

"Tiene esto algo que ver con Mami?" _(Does this have anything to do with Mami?_). She didn't know why she asked, but when her Dad says it's personal ... her mom is the only thing that comes to her mind.

"Calliope ..." he didn't know how to explain this to her daughter.

"Así que es sobre mami." _(So it's about Mom)._ The brunette assured. "Por qué no puedes decirme Papá? Tan grave es que no puedes sincerarte conmigo que soy tu hija? _(Why can't you just tell me, Dad? It's so serious that you can't be honest with me that I'm your daughter?)_. She had bright eyes of tears that threatened to leave. It was what always happened when they spoke about Lucia Torres.

"Cariño esto no es nada malo sobre tu madre. Tiene que ver con ella y yo hace mucho tiempo. No es algo malo te lo aseguro Calliope." _(Honey this is nothing bad about your mother. It has to do with her and me long ago. There is not something wrong I assure you Calliope). _

The older man put both hands at her daughter's flushed cheeks to clean the only tear it down softly at perfect face. "Esto no es nada malo acerca de tu madre, pero es algo muy personal de nuestra familia y yo no quiero que nadie tome ventaja de esto_." __(This is nothing bad about your mother, but is very personal for our family and I don't want anyone to take advantage of this)._

"Así que es algo acerca de todos nosotros_." __(So it's something about all of us)._ It was more a statement than a question. Carlos nods positively before hugging her daughter strongly. "Entonces no te preocupes Papá, no voy a dejar que esas pinturas caigan en manos equivocadas." _(Then don't worry Dad, I will not let those paintings falling into the wrong hands)_. She assured as she kissed her Dad's covered shoulder.

"Sé que no lo harás Mija. Pero debes tener cuidado, puesto que ya hay personas buscando esas pinturas y no descansaran hasta encontrarlas." _(I know you won't Mija. But be careful, because there are people looking for these paintings and will not rest until they found them)_." The old man gave his daughter one more kiss on the cheek before retiring from the hug.

"Don't worry Dad." She said again.

"I have to go now, I wasn't lying when I said I have business to attend to. But make sure you are free to have breakfast with me tomorrow." He said making his way towards the door.

"Dad you know I have class all morning ..."

"It's just once Calliope. I'm your father and you're having breakfast with me tomorrow at 8:00 o'clock and please use your car that for something you have it. I don't want to see you get to the hotel in that current Bike." He grimaced, remembering the new transport means his daughter has. "I'll send you the hotel address tonight. See you tomorrow." Giving one last kiss to his daughter, Carlos Torres left the apartment without waiting for a response from Callie.

"Okay ..." The brunette sighed at the cunning of her father. She never had no choice but to say yes to her Dad's claims ... It wasn't like she had many options anyway.

Callie closed the apartment door, thinking of all that her father had spoken to her and couldn't stand the curiosity to know more … She always wanted to know more.

Walking towards the back of the red sofa, she ducked squatting silently while she uncovered the vent that was located there. Callie score the top of the small cubicle until she found the tape that protected the paintings from falling over. Carefully she peeled the tape and pull the four paintings.

The paintings were organized by size and apparently in origin. Callie looked carefully under each painting and could distinguish the fine print at the bottom of each painting. Each painting had a name. The biggest one was working as a basis for the other three. That one had the name of 'Carlos' in italics, the following was the name of her mother 'Lucia', then there was her sister 'Aria' and finally 'Calliope'. But what caught her attention was the back of the painting that bore her name.

There was a portrait of a clearly blond woman with clear-eyes. She had never seen this woman before and also were the initials ... 'L. B '.

She'd never seen the woman portrait and certainly couldn't locate the initials, plus it was even stranger that the portrait was precisely in the back of her painting.

Callie was now curious to discover things like, why this is so important for anyone to find? What secret kept these painting on her family? Why her Dad doesn't wanted to tell her the whole truth? And finally, who the hell is 'L. B '?. Too many questions surround the brunette's thoughts. She didn't know where to start, but she was determined to know the truth.

* * *

><p>"You saw what I saw?." Karev asks excited.<p>

"Yeah ... I saw it." Arizona answered simply without taking her eye off the screen.

"Why aren't you excited about this Robbins? We know where the hell she has the damn paintings. We can end this and get back to our normal life again."

"Define normal, Karev." She wasn't thrilled. She was distraught and thinking about her next move.

"The normality where your go back to being just the smart medicine student and I'll graduate in Systems Engineering." He explains. "Don't get me wrong, I LOVE spending time with you and Avery in this stinky van but I don't want to play the secret agent anymore. I need to focus on my career and now all I want to be is System Engineer." Alex's voice is condescending and full of sarcasm.

"I have to go ..."

"Wait … You're not going to take the paintings to end all this?." He was confused with the blonde's attitude. It was assumed that this was their mission.

"I need the translation of that conversation before doing anything." She informed

"And how will you do that? I don't speak Spanish, neither are you, so ... And who cares what the old man said to the chick?. What is important is that we have the information that we wanted. Just go there and take the paintings out and take them to the boss."

"Things aren't that easy Karev and I don't have to explain myself to you. Just give me the translation." She said with a disdain of irritation. "Get me the translation of that conversation and then I will tell you the next step." She left the van with many things in her head, but she didn't have much time to process them when her personal phone rang.

"Hello?"

_**"Damn Arizona, I was about to report your disappearance."**_ _Teddy_. _**"I haven't seen you in what seems an eternity."**_

"You're an exaggerated Teddy, we seen each other every day ..." she was interrupted.

_**"In classes ... In classes, Arizona."**_ Teddy shouted to her friend. _**"And when we're in class you're all in Zombie mode, thinking I don't know what or WHO."**_

"Teddy stop yelling." She hated the screams. "And I don't be in Zombie mode, I concentrate in class that is different. You should try it sometime." She laughs at her friend's exaggerated sigh.

_**"You know that's not it, and where the hell have you been sleeping in the last few weeks? You haven't even come to sleep in your own bed."**_ Teddy shots back.

"Are you jealous?." Arizona can literally see her friend's eyes are turned in their orbits making the blonde laugh harder. "Look, I don't have time for this right now, I have things to do ..."

_**"No, no, no. Don't go with that again. Tonight at Valentine, girls night at 9:00 o'clock. You can bring the DJ who fucked you brains on your birthday, better known as the 'Burning Latina of Art History'." **_Teddy orders_**. "I mean, only if you want to bring her. Since is the only person who you spending time with"**_

"You are overreacting. And her name is Callie. When are you going to learn people's names? It's rude and impersonal..."

_**"Don't lecture me. I am a medical student. My brain is flooded with medical stuff, not the names of the many girls you have fucked recently ..."**_

"You been around to Cristina Yang a bit?."

_**"That's what happens when my best friend disappears." Teddy snorts "Look, I need you Ok. I need my best friend."**_ She said the blonde more quietly.

"Okay Teddy, I'll be at Valentine tonight. Happy now?."

_**"So much. See you tonight. Bye."**_

"Bye Teddy." Arizona ends the call.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes of walking aimlessly, the blonde makes her way to Callie's apartment. She was near the place but after her call with Teddy she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to be able to take Callie meet her friends.<p>

This thought was what led her to be in front of the blue door for the second time in the day. She was supposed to bring Callie's phone and come back later in the evening. So this was just an excuse to see the brunette.

After knocking a few times, the door opens revealing a confused Latina. "What are you doing here, I thought you'll would be here in the night?." She quickly asked. Arizona stands tiptoe to give a sweet kiss on the waiting lips. It had become a habit for both of them those days and no one seemed to notice it.

"I know but there has been a change of plans." She says. "First, here's your phone, thanks for lend it me and second ... some of my friends are gonna be tonight on Valentine ... Do you know what Valentine is?." Arizona was rambling now ... she was so nervous suddenly.

"Umm ... the bar to where all students hang out, then end up getting drunk and spend the whole night in jail?... Yeah I certainly know what Valentine is." The brunette smiles in the blonde confusion's faces.

"That happened once Calliope." Arizona finally answered. "Anyway, the point is that my best friend claims that I've abandoned by a 'Burning Latina of Art History' and now virtually forced me to a girls night ...Do you wanna to come?." She asked shyly.

"You've abandoned your friends because of me?." Callie laughs at the flushed blonde in front of her. For the Latina it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Well, let's just say I enjoy spending time with you … and my best friend has some separation problems."

"Or she's just selfish and she doesn't like to share her best friend with the 'Burning Latina'." Callie reasoned shrug.

"Is that a yes? I mean, only if you want to come ... it's no big deal." The blonde clarifies nervously. "Or we could stay here having crazy and nasty incredible sex all night. You're choice." Now it was Callie's turn to blush.

"Do You want me to meet your friends?." Arizona could feel the vulnerability behind the question.

"Yes." She replied quickly making the brunette lifted her brown eyes to know the bright blue.

"Then I'll be there." Callie felt her heart was accelerated at Arizona's admission.

Arizona's smile could make competition to the brilliance of the sun. The blonde then approached to the taller woman with her lips millimeters from the brunette's mouth as she whispered. "After doing my duty as a good friend, you and I'll back here to have our crazy and nasty incredible sex ... _all night."_ She said in a low, husky voice. Making Callie's knees weak.

The blonde then distanced herself from the brunette, smiling inwardly as she watched the Latina's heavy eyelids in the lusts.

"You also promised me the perfect picture and want to see your masterpiece." She added before walking down the aisle leaving behind a fired Callie ... How that was even possible without even a kiss...

_Callie didn't know that but she loved._

* * *

><p><strong><em>All mistakes are mine<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I don't know about you but in my country there is a tradition called the candle's Day on December 7 and 8 (the idea is to get up at 4am to place candles on the door of your house, so the Virgin Mary's grace can go into every home). I love this day as the rest of the holidays, but as I'm studying in another city far away from my home, now I have to travel for my vacations and take this opportunity that three years ago I didn't have it.**

**Anyway the thing is that I probably can't upgrade for a few weeks since my mom watches me like a hawk and she really doesn't like me to be on my computer for a long time (I know, ridiculous).**

**But I hope you have a nice Christmas and enjoy the holidays with family, friends and the people you love.**

**Happy weekend and happy candle's Day for those who celebrate it (And who doesn't… you should try. It's really beautifully and special)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything About You <strong>

"Hey, you made it." Teddy greets her friend with a big hug.

"It's not like you give me many choices, did you Teddy?." The blonde teased her friend as she sits on the stool next to the other blonde.

"Oh shut up! You love spending time with me." Both blondes laugh cheerfully. "Where is the 'Burning Latina'? I thought she was coming with you."

"Will you stop calling her that? Her name is Callie. You make it sound like she was just a piece of meat and she's not." Arizona practically screamed. "She's more than a good lay Teddy, so please I'm asking you to stops giving her names."

Say that Teddy was shocked by her friend's reaction was an understatement. They were accustomed to hang out and talk about girls and for Teddy about boys too. They talked about everything and nicknames to their bed lovers. it will never bone of contention between their friendship ... until today.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?." Teddy asked after a few minutes. Arizona didn't answer but instead taking a sip of her beer. "Oh my God, you are… Arizona Robbins you're totally falling for her."

"Teddy ..." She had no chance to say anything else because a drunk Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey approached to their table.

"Robbins, good you're here. Tell this woman, Cardio is the best specialty for be a surgeon." The Asian woman pointing to her glasses companion.

"Of course not, brains are the best. Do you have any idea what that means going into a brain and not screw over more that's already is? That's not easy Cristina. Robbins tell her."

"Well I actually think that Pediatrics is better than hearts and brains." Arizona said blankly. Everyone at the table looked at her funny and confused until Cristina and Mark began to laugh out loud while they were bent with pain in their stomach ... She didn't even notice when Mark was included in the conversation. She looks around and realizes that Amelia, Addison and Derek have also joined the party.

"What's so funny Sloan?." She was a little irritated with the taunts of her fellow class.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you think being a babysitter and deal with little diseases may be the best specialty in surgery." He says before laugh again.

"That's because Pediatric surgeons don't deal diseases on little people, they make big surgeries … at little people." She explains to her companions. "Do you know what requires taking the children's lives in your hands? That is not comparable with having the brain or the heart or whatever." She was already annoyed with the man's attitude.

All were silent while assimilating the blonde's words until Amelia broke the awkward silence.

"I like you Robbins." She said smiling as she passed one arm around the blonde.

"Why we're talking about this anyway?." Teddy said angrily confused how they came to this conversation at the first place. "Although it takes many years to even be thinking about what specialty we'll choose when we finish med school."

"Oh believe me, I already have chosen specialty." Cristina says quickly. "You have to have a purpose in life and mine Altman, is become in one of the best Cardio-thoracic surgeons in the country." Then she turns dragging Meredith's arm toward the bar.

When the view has been cleared, Arizona can see the woman who has been waiting since she arrived at Valentine. With tight black jeans that make all the right places at the curvy body, V-neck red blood blouse accompanied by the unique black leather jacket. Her jet black hair framing her face and her perfect smile and don't forget plump red passion lipstick.

Callie hadn't seen the blonde so she made her way to the bar to order her traditional tequila. After the brunette ordered her tequila she could feel the delicate but strong hands kneaded her hips. A wide grin spread across her face as she leaned in touch.

"Did I ever mentioned how much I love the color red on you?." And there it was again the scornful hoarse voice on the Latina ear. Callie turned into the blonde's arms who immediately demanded full lips on hers.

The kiss was supposed to be soft, chaste, but they both apparently were involved in lust and passion radiating from their bodies. Arizona pulled Callie's body closer to hers pressing their pelvis without separating their lips. And They both groaned when Callie spent her left hand at the base of Arizona's neck kneading the hair from the nape.

Suddenly the cheers of the crowd at the bar, especially men, made the women separate from their kiss out of control. Callie pressed her forehead against the blonde's while tickling Arizona's nape with her hand ... she loved to listen the light wailing that come out of blonde's mouth when he stroked the back of the neck.

"I guess you miss me in the last four hours." The brunette spoke breaking the comfortable silence before lifting her eyes and see the red lipstick had ravaged the blonde's mouth. She began to clean up a bit until she saw the mischievous smile on Arizona's face. "What?."

"You also have it ..." She said as she pulled her thumb for wiping the brunette's chin now stained red lipstick. Both laughed sheepishly but without losing the visual and physical contact.

"Well, you two know how put on a show." The deep voice broke the pink bubble in which they were floating.

"What are you doing here, Mark?." Callie asked over Arizona's shoulder.

"What do you think Callie ... this is a bar ... so I'm drinking." Mark had a lascivious smile on her face that told the Latina that the imagination of her friend had begun to fly in the sky.

"Stop it." Callie rebuked making Arizona confusing.

"Stop what?." Arizona turned to face not just Mark but also a redhead she recognized from the many pictures on Callie's apartment ... Addison.

"He's picturing us in one bed with him in." The Latina responded to the blonde.

"Well I was actually picturing the three of you in the same bed with me in my apartment." Mark moved his eyebrows suggestive, but Callie couldn't look away from Addison who just stood in silence while her boyfriend suggested to have sex with two other women and she included.

"Oh God, you're thinking…?." Arizona looked at the brunette horrified when she didn't immediately respond. Arizona's words brings Callie out from the staring contest she had with the redhead.

"What? No, of course not Arizona." She took Arizona's hand dragging out of the awkward conversation. "You said you wanted me to meet your friends." She tried to change the theme, but her head was still on Addison.

"Umm ... yeah, come here I'll introduce you to my best friend." Arizona preferred to go along with Callie so she guided her to her table. "Ok, so this is Teddy Altman, my best friend, Teddy this is Callie Torres." The two women shared a handshake before Callie continue with the introductions.

"This one with the perfect hair is Derek and his sister Amelia." Without warning Amelia jumped into the Callie's arms hugging her strongly. "Where did you meet again?."

"Miami." They answered in unison before bursting out laughing.

"Nice to meet you Callie." Derek say.

"Nice to meet you too." She reply. "I can't believe that until now I get meet your brother Amy." Callie scoffed at the woman. She knew how much Amelia hated people call her Amy. Callie evaded slapped the other woman smiling at her joke.

"Well, we never given a chance I guess." Amelia explained nonchalantly.

"Ok, good to see you though." Callie said. Arizona was watching the interaction between the two women intrigued to hear those stories back to Miami.

"Who are those two over there?." Callie asked pointing to the other two women obviously drunk.

"The blonde is Meredith Grey, Derek's girlfriend and the other is Cristina Yang, her best friend." The blonde replies wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist to give a chaste kiss on the smooth cheek. "You want something to drink?." Callie was about to answer when Amelia interrupted.

"Hey there open mic tonight, you should go up there and sing something Callie." Amelia said excitedly.

"Oh you sing?." Teddy drawled.

"How many margaritas you had Teddy?." Arizona asked amused.

"Not enough." The other blonde replied trying to find the glass's straw with the tongue, making the other women laugh. "Don't bother me Robbins, I can drink all margaritas I want 'cause tomorrow is my day off." Teddy growled again.

"Ok Teds, but remember that I will not be there to crawl to the bathroom or make

you take an aspirin." Arizona says. "If you are mature enough to get drunk to the point of unconsciousness, you can also handle your ass with a hangover." Arizona laughed at her friend a little more and then turn her attention to the brunette.

"What?." Callie laughed nervously to the constant blonde's gaze. "I'm not sing in the middle of the bar Arizona." She said flatly.

"Why not? You have an amazing voice Callie." This time Amelia intervened.

"She's right Calliope. You have an amazing voice." The blonde said fondly. "What's the matters? Don't tell me you have stage fright because I don't believe you."

"I have not stage fright... Speaking in public makes me nervous but sing for me is like painting. Is my cathartic method and isn't something to share with everyone."

"Well, I'm not everyone." Arizona said quickly. "Sing for me, any song." Callie looked blue eyes with nothing but fondness. This didn't go unnoticed by Amelia. "Please?." The blonde pulls out the big guns flashing her best super magic smile.

"FINE." As if she could never say no to that smile. Callie went to the small platform that worked as a stage and caught the attention of her audience.

"Okay guys, I know how much this can be annoying to some of you but I'll be quickly, I hope you enjoy it."

Then the melody of the song started banging on the bar to thrill viewers when they recognized the song.

_**Da Da Da Da**_

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**Lingers on me now**_

_**You're probably**_

_**On your flight**_

_**Back to your hometown**_

_**I need some shelter**_

_**Of my own protection, baby**_

_**Be with myself in center**_

_**Clarity, peace, serenity**_

_**I hope you know I hope you know**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**We got some straightening out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you**_

_**Like a child Misses their blanket**_

_**But I've gotta To get a move**_

_**On with my life It's time to be A big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

Arizona realized that as the song flowed, Callie's eyes weren't detached from Addison. and She somehow felt ... hurt.

_**Like the little school mate in the school yard**_

_**We'll play jacks and uno cards**_

_**Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine**_

_**Valentine**_

_**Yes you can hold my hand if u want to**_

_**Cause I want to hold yours too**_

_**Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds**_

_**But its time for me to go home**_

_**Its getting late, dark outside**_

_**I need to be with myself instead of calamity**_

_**Peace, Serenity**_

The phone started vibrating in blonde's back pocket, she pulled away and left the crowd to answer the call ... either way the show wasn't for her.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**We've got some straightenin' out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**_

_**But I've got to get a move on with my life**_

_**Its time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**La Da Da Da Da Da**_

The applause didn't wait when the song ended, she said thanks and left the stage while she was scanned the bar looking for Arizona but she didn't see her anywhere.

"Have you seen Arizona?." She asked Amelia who was dancing with a guy on the floor.

"I think she was going to the roof." She replied. "It wasn't supposed you had to sing for her?."

"What are you talking about Amelia?."

"The song. You were supposed to sing it for Arizona but instead you sang it for Addison." She said what actually the brunette did. "You don't do that in a date, Torres."

"We aren't on a date." She defended. "I have to go." Callie made her way to the stairs to the roof.

"If you say so." Amelia mocked before returning to dance.

When Callie opened the heavy door to the roof was greeted by a wave of cold air that made her shiver. Her eyes quickly focused on the blonde standing with her back to her, staring into the void of the night.

Callie's eyes roamed Arizona's body who was wearing a tiny jean skirt showing the creamy skin of the legs. She wearing a blue jersey and black boots almost to the knee.

Arizona was visibly shaking and Callie didn't know if it was for the cold of the night or ... for what happened at the bar.

The brunette took off her leather jacket and quietly put on Arizona's shoulders. Arizona didn't have to turn around to know who was when the door opened and just further confirmed when she felt the heavy jacket with the distinctive Callie's perfume.

"Why are you here? It's freezing." Callie was the first to speak from her place behind the blonde.

"I just needed to think ... without all the noise out there." Actually it was because she needed to answer the Karev's call.

"It's ... It's about the song?." Callie asked shyly. "Arizona I didn't know it will bother you ... I just ..." She doesn't know what to say. Then the blonde turned in the brunette's embrace to faces her.

"I thought she was in your past Callie, but apparently she's not." She remembered how she felt when Callie began singing for the redhead ... she was hurt and ... jealous. Arizona was trying to remove Callie's arms so she could leave the place but the brunette stopped her. "Let me go Callie." She asked in a low and vulnerable voice.

"Stop fighting me." Callie took Arizona's wrists strongly. "Look at me." But Arizona didn't look up. "LOOK AT ME Arizona ..." She said a little more determined. After a few seconds of battle the blonde finally lifted her blue eyes to meet the expressive browns. "That song was our song ... Addison and I, I mean … not because it tried about love but because is the opposite ... it was the song that we always sang at the top of our lungs every time we had a breakup. Somehow served to raise our self-esteem and our crushed ego." The Latina explains. "I was saying goodbye to Addison tonight, Arizona and maybe I'll always have a past with her ... but it's just that ... she's just part of my past." Callie looked into the deep blue eyes before continuing. "And I want you to be my present now." She smiled shyly as she released Arizona's wrists and hugged the blonde giving her a kiss on the pale and cold cheek.

"You do?." Arizona couldn't help the smile that spread over her face at Callie's words.

"I do." Callie said, raising her head from Arizona's neck to her eyes again.

The next thing they know is that they're kissing, but this time is different. The Kiss isn't hasty or needed, is just a slowly almost sweet kiss as if they're rediscovering each other. Callie wrapped her hands on the golden hair while Arizona tightly hug the brunette's waist.

They did not know how much had taken their kisses but they just stop when the oxygen became a problem. Then Callie began to passing light kisses on Arizona's neck, sucking Arizona's pulse feeling how fast her heart was. She then continued kissing the jaw line to reach that magic point behind the ear. At This Callie can hear the loud moan and feel the thrill in the blonde's body in her arms.

"Callie ... Ple ... Please." The blonde choking on her words making the brunette smiled.

"Please what?."

"Get me out of here ... let's go to your apartment ... now." Callie looked up and smiled at the blonde, taking her hand and left the bar.

"I thought you'll never ask."

* * *

><p>Loud music filled the apartment walls. Arizona was dancing in front of the brunette in time to the music. Her movements were not sensual or erotic but fun, making Callie laugh till she drop at the blonde's antics.<p>

They'd come to the apartment about fifteen minutes ago and after clearing each blouses, shoes and Callie's pants, the blonde stopped their advance saying she wanted to dance because she hadn't the opportunity to do it in the bar. So now Callie is in red lingerie sitting on red sofa while she's watching the blonde dancing.

The brunette was actually enjoying the show ... she liked to see this side of Arizona.

"Come here." Callie ordered pointing to the blonde to come closer. She had enjoyed the show but now she wanted to touch all that steamy body.

Arizona continued to dance while she get closer to the brunette with predatory look. When she was close enough she felt the hands pulling her hips right in the middle of Callie's legs. Callie began spending wet kisses on Arizona's flat stomach to her clad chest with the black bra. She bit the right erect nipple in her mouth making Arizona groaning in a little pain until Callie ran her tongue to soften the sting of pain while kneading the left breast. Arizona tangled her fingers in her thick black hair back urging for more. Then Callie boldly unhooked her bra freeing the perfect pale, soft breasts.

While sucking each tender breasts, the brunette toured the blonde's sides to the edge of the tiny skirt, plunged both hands in the milky thighs reaching the elastic band of her panties and pull it.

The blonde saw how Callie pulled the black panties under her skirt, she felt her heavy eyelids to feel warm mouth on her nipples and the hands near her wet center. Callie took off her mouth off from blonde's breasts and ran her lips the way to Arizona's navel and then Arizona's belly, biting and sucking making the blonde shaking.

When Arizona couldn't bear more games, she pushed Callie's shoulders so she can sit down against the back of the sofa.

And a new song started playing in the apartment when Arizona straddled in Callie's lap.

_**I did not mean to end His Life**_

_**I know it was not right**_

_**I can't even sleep at night**_

_**Can't get it off my mind**_

_**I need to get out of sight**_

_**Before I end up behind bars**_

Arizona took Callie's right hand, taking three fingers in her mouth and then guide them towards the wet and burning sex.

_**Cause I did not mean to hurt him**_

_**Could been somebodies are**_

_**And When I took His Heart**_

_**I pulled up that gun**_

_**Rum pum pum**_

_**Man Down**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**Man Down**_

The blonde began to move her hips with the music while she was riding on Callie's fingers, pushing deeper into her. And Callie could only watch how the blonde is giving herself so much pleasure and pushed her fingers into the blonde coinciding with Arizona's hips moves ... definitely a better show.

_**Oh mama mama mama**_

_**I just shot a man down**_

_**In Central station**_

_**In front of a big ol crowd**_

_**Oh Why Oh Why**_

_**Oh mama mama mama**_

_**I just shot a man down**_

_**In Central station**_

_**It's a 22**_

_**I Call her peggy sue**_

_**When she fits right down in my shoes**_

_**What do you expect me to do**_

_**If you're playing me for a fool**_

_**I will lose my cool**_

_**And reach for my fire arm**_

_**I did not mean to lay him down**_

_**But its too late to turn back now**_

_**do not know what I was thinking**_

_**Now hes no longer living**_

_**So imma bout to leave town**_

Callie hoisted her thumb to give attention to the blonde's swollen clit as she bounced slowly into her lap. The groans became as loud as the background music. And Arizona keep moving her hips faster. Deeper. Harder without losing the rhythm of the song.

The Caribbean melody only turn Arizona on more and knowing that it was Callie who was below her with her fingers to the hilt inside her sex just helped the heat and heavy liquid get to explore her rigid thighs.

_**Look I never thought id do it**_

_**Never thought id do it**_

_**Never thought id do it**_

_**Oh gosh**_

_**What ever Happened to me**_

_**Ever Happened to me**_

_**Ever Happened to me**_

_**Why did I pull the trigger**_

_**Pull the trigger pull the trigger BOOM**_

Arizona was moaning and groaning at loud while she biting her bottom lip

and dancing on Callie's lap.

_**And end a ni ** to end a ni ** as life so soon**_

_**When I pull the trigger pull the trigger pull it on you**_

_**Somebody tell me what imma imma do what**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**They say one man down**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**And I ran downtown**_

Callie suck the erect nipples again as she wrapped the blonde's hips with her left arm. She abruptly pulled her fingers out earning a frustration groan but quickly buried into the blonde harder again in the warm nub, touching her sweet spot in the process.

"Callie ... ahhh ... FUCK ..."

"That's it baby ... just let it go ... I got you." Callie whispered to the blonde as she watched her body convulsed in each wave of pleasure.

_**Cause now criminal, criminal, criminal imma**_

_**Oh lord oh mercy now I am a criminal**_

_**Man Down**_

_**Tell the judge Please give me minimal**_

_**Run out of town on the seminal seminal Grand**_

_**Oh mama mama mama**_

_**I just shot a man down**_

_**In Central station**_

_**In front of a big ol crowd**_

_**Oh Why Oh Why**_

_**Oh mama mama mama**_

_**I just shot a man down**_

_**In Central station. **_

Callie took the blonde's neck and kissed her hard, thrusting her tongue into Arizona's mouth to help her to get down from her high.

The air was full of sex and sweat of the Arizona's brow by the physical exertion. Both women were breathing heavily and their hearts were beating uncontrollably. Arizona was holding the brunette's neck tightly trying to recover herself, then she lifted her head looking towards the back of the sofa where the vent was. She immediately feel guilty for what she was doing… NOT for Callie… _BUT for lying Callie_.

The blonde had no time to think about what was behind that vent before she felt Callie pulling the fingers out of her depths, making her shudder at the loss. Callie then rose Arizona's body from the sofa in her strong arms. She wrapped her weak legs on either side of the taller woman's hips to not fall to the ground but then remembered what Callie said a moment ago ... _She got her_.

Callie put Arizona gently on the bed while she finally remove the skirt, letting a naked and exposed blonde in front on her. Arizona unhooked Callie's red bra and kissed her passionately. Soon that paintings was the last thing in Arizona's head.

* * *

><p>Callie woke up with a start, it was dark in the apartment so she guessed it was not time to be awake. Callie stretched her arm toward the left side of the bed hoping to find a warm body except that there wasn't.<p>

Callie touched the cold sheets while she frowning ... Arizona never left in middle of the night without even saying anything. The brunette opened her eyes to try to recognize the apartment again of any signals about the blonde but Arizona clearly wasn't there. She stood up to the kitchen to get some water when something caught her attention.

The sofa was slightly misplaced, she knew because she had a distinctive way to place her furniture, especially that sofa.

Callie turned on the kitchen light and then the spacious room. And a crazy idea came into her head. She was confused by the blonde's disappearance but couldn't stand lean over to the vent and see for herself.

She carefully removed the grille and touch inside the cubicle. Panic spread through her body and a cold sweat ran down her back when she realized that ... The paintings were gone.

_And so was Arizona too._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I totally obsessed with those songs <strong>_

_**First was 'Big Girl Don't Cry' by Fergie and the other was 'Man Down' by Rihanna**_

_**(Also I found the lyrics of the songs on Google… so I don't know if they are right) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed and like always All mistake are mine :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back... I hope you like and you know, let me know. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything About You<strong>

"What are you doing here, Arizona?" Callie's voice is severe. The blonde was the last person she wanted to see tonight.

"Callie, just let me explain, please." Arizona begs but she was interrupted.

"I don't need your explanations, Arizona. What I need is you give me back what you stole from me ." The brunette screams furious. "You stole something of mine. You got into my life, into my bed and my family affairs. NO, I don't need your damn explanations." She repeated to the dazed blonde in front of her.

Callie made her way to the parking lot. She needed to get the hell out of there. But she knew that Arizona was at her heels.

It was late on a cold Friday night. Callie had a performance on piano at the Philharmonic of New York University. She was exhausted, sore, confused and hurt by the actions of blonde which inevitably had captivated her since it came into her life.

"Callie … Callie ..." She keeps walking. "Calliope, STOP." She yells at the angry woman. "I'm not leaving until you hear me ..."

The blonde was cut by gunshots are heard in the distance. The two frightened women crouching on instinctive fear. Callie creeps crawling to be behind the cars that thankfully are still in the parking lot. Arizona follows closely, placing her hand on the biceps of scared brunette who shrinks the sudden contact.

"What the hell was that?" You can hear the fear in the Latina's voice.

"I have no idea, but I have to get you out of here." The blonde answer.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Callie whispered to the blonde. "I'll get on my bike and get out of this damn place." She tries to rise from the ground but is stopped by Arizona's strong hands.

"I have your paintings Callie! ... I was hired to get them but I have not fulfilled my mission ... I couldn't." She finally said. "I have your paintings. I want to explain and really this is not the time, but I need you to trust me on this. I need to protect you." Arizona directly looking brown eyes begging for a little understanding, but Callie remains firm with a frown.

"Please Calliope ... I said, I love you! ... And I know you don't believe me right now but those words don't usually go out of my mouth frequently, so please, please, let me protect you." Arizona pleads again.

Callie look at those blue eyes for a long moment and she almost melts before admission Love the blonde to her; remembering when those words were spoken for the first time, but then remembers where are they now, only made her angrier.

"Fine." It's all she says. Arizona considers that it is sufficient for standing in front of Callie, holding her hands and move them to her own hips.

"I need to keep your head down." Callie nods. "Give me the keys of the bike." Callie pulls out of thin leather jacket a bunch of keys and delivers the blonde without any hesitation.

Arizona slowly raises her head from the hood of the car where they are hidden to scan the parking area. She displays the distance an elegant black, armored chromed out Ranger Rover without plates, a pair of men dressed in black looking where women were stops before the shooting, the two men with the right hand on the back of his jeans like holding something ... something that Arizona recognizes very well. As she recognized the black Ranger Rover too.

"We will move slowly from now, Okay." Arizona says and Callie nods again.

Both women move as quickly as possible but without attracting the attention of their search engines. Slowly make their way to Callie's bike, quickly remove the hulls insurance.

The movements are noticed by the men who are hunting, so when they see the two women secure their helmets and climb the motorcycle, they start firing again.

"ROBBINS." One man screaming while shooting his gun ... BANG ... BANG ... BANG...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighteen hours early<strong>_

Callie was bewildered, confused, angry and ... hurt, so she had discovered about the blonde. She was sure it was Arizona without shame or concerns who entered into her home, won her trust and then STOLE something from her ... something about her family. But she wasn't sure exactly what the blonde stole. The Paintings ... or her heart.

She hadn't called or sent text to the blonde from this morning. She had been awake the rest of the night, or rather early morning, thinking about all the reasons she might have the blue-eyed beauty to do this to her, but each scenario in her mind was even worse.

In her mind before this happened, she was convinced that despite its relationship with the blonde was not defined, they were building something. Something that had no name or label for the moment, but had recently become a necessity even see to each other every day.

Callie's emotions are all over the place, her thoughts wouldn't let her rest, the tormented memories. On one side were the simple moments, the smiles, the laughter, bad jokes, stolen, tender and sensual kisses and how to forget the moments of passion their shared. And for another side, she kept hearing her Dad' voice on continuously telling her not to trust anyone.

Strangely she didn't usually trust anyone. She found it difficult to pour out her heart to someone else and come to trust others. Ironically, Arizona made her feel things she hadn't felt before and so spoil of it at the same time, seemingly without remorse.

Callie with tears stinging her eyes, started to think about certain details before blindly she hadn't noticed. And also realized something else ... How the hell knew Arizona where paintings were hidden?

At 4:30 am, the bewildered brunette began to inspect the apartment looking for anything to help her understand the cunning of the blonde but she found nothing. There were no cameras or microphones ... Unless they were well hidden ... But there was nothing to show evidence that Arizona was watching her ... but again, the blonde could have done a very good job and hide everything very well. Like her real intentions or her real face.

The more she thought, more was getting angrier, but this time with herself for being so stupid and believe that the blonde would be interested in her and not those damn paintings or something else.

After hours, Callie goes to the fancy kitchen to prepare some breakfast, when someone knocked the door taking Callie out of her thoughts. She put the knife down and wiped her hands. She opened the door and oh! surprise when she saw in front of her the woman who had ruled her such thoughts.

"Hey!" Arizona said shyly, which further confuses the Latina.

"What are you doing here?." Callie surprised herself in the small voice with which she spoke. She wanted to be strong and stand firm against this woman, but was failing miserably.

"You're mad, I know ..." Callie gave a snort walking into the kitchen to finish her breakfast without making eye contact with the blonde. "Sorry I left in the middle of the night, is that Teddy had a problem and I had to go with her." She lies with all her teeth but Callie still saying nothing.

"Want some breakfast?." Callie says looking blue eyes. Arizona smiles to the proposition follow the normal routine for the couple.

Arizona slowly wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, kissing her exposed neck while she breathing the distinctive smell of the woman ... she loved that smell ... loved everything about this woman. She noticed that Callie get some tense but she thought it was for her leaving in the middle of the night.

"Arizona?."

"Hmm." Arizona murmured, resting her chin on Callie' shoulder.

"Breakfast is almost ready." A few minutes later Callie served two simple but equally delicious breakfasts. The two women ate in silence mostly enjoying each other's company. That was what Arizona thought but Callie was just kept analyzing every gesture, every sign, every smile, every look of blonde ... she wanted to understand.

Callie jumped into the shower after breakfast and while in front of the jet of warm water, she felt the door open.

"Forgive me." Arizona's naked body was pressed against the back of the brunette hugging the wet curves and kissing the exposed neck as she did in the kitchen before.

"For what?." Callie thought for a moment that the other woman would admit what she had done.

"For leaving last night." Arizona wanted to apologize for everything but she didn't and she could feel Callie's body get tense in her arms again. "Don't do that." She said.

"Don't do what?."

"Don't get tense. It's me ... I never should go without saying anything, but please don't get tense with me ... please?." Arizona began to spread open mouthed kisses on Callie's back slowly straight down the spine, while her strong hands massaging the muscles of the brunette' hips. Arizona felt the Callie's body is visibly relax. She smiled.

Callie turned into the blonde' arms, capturing the sweet lips into her mouth in a passionate but not rushed kiss. It was a sweet, slow, sensual wet kiss by the water falling on their heads. This kiss was like none of the kisses they had shared in the past two months. Even after having wild sex kissing them and talked about anything or nothing at all, just share the moment. But this kiss was different. For both.

Callie tangled her hands in the wet blond hair pulling softly as she stuck her tongue into the hot mouth. Both fighting for control of the other's mouth but no really matter who won. Just enjoying the taste of both. Their bodies were completely connected. Breasts, stomachs, cores, EVERYTHING.

Callie was the first back in the kiss when the air became a problem. She looked into the eyes, which had changed to a darker blue with lust. And then she saw it. There was something there, something that told her she had to know more ... she wanted more of Arizona.

Arizona was not sure what it meant how Callie was watching her but somehow she liked that look in combination swollen lips and darkness eyes. Callie looked as if she wasn't a stranger anymore. Callie looked at more than just sexual desire.

Arizona clasped her hands around Callie's waist and buried her face in the neck and tenderly kissing.

"I want to make love to you." Callie said in a whisper into the blonde's ear.

"And I want to make love to you." Arizona replied in a whisper too.

Callie turned off the shower and kissing Arizona led them to bed. The brunette carefully put the blonde in bed while hung herself over Arizona without disconnecting their lips. Everything was so soft and slow, as if afraid of hurting one another.

Arizona then looked directly into brown eyes once more before succumb to the pleasure of having full lips on her neck sucking and biting. She gasped at the feel of the hands running over her body, she could feel her skin prickle to step Callie's fingers over her breasts, her abdomen to her center.

"You're so wet." Callie breathed out.

"It's just for you, baby." She said hugging harder the brunette's neck with left hand as she felt the fingers graze her swollen clit until her opening aroused.

"Would you be mine, Arizona?."

"I'm yours since I met you." That response earned her what she'd expected. Callie sank two fingers inside her. "Ahh ... Yes, baby ... all yours." Arizona tangled her legs in Callie's thighs, pushing more the fingers inside herself.

Callie's fingers moved slowly in and out of tight center and every move she could rub the sweet spot of blonde making her shiver. "You're so warm and wet inside ... it feels so good." Callie breathed watching the constrained face Arizona in pleasure.

"It feels better, but I need you to do it faster." Arizona enjoyed the attention but she needed more.

"You're very impatient." The brunette chuckled without accelerating her fingers.

"Want me to make you feel good too?" She didn't wait for an answer when she got her own fingers into the tight, moist Callie's core, making the women gasp at the sudden. "It feels good?." She smirked.

"So good." That was something that the brunette didn't expect but certainly enjoyed as well.

Arizona now has control and a shrewd move, she turns making Callie on her back with her on top ... this is her favorite position ... where she can give pleasure to Callie and can please herself in process also.

Arizona's hips seem to come alive over Callie. Her body shuddered over and she could feel the familiar tingling in her toes and her stomach. With each thrust her hips, Arizona was sunk the brunette's fingers deep inside herself which caused a chain reaction where her fingers came harder and faster inside Callie too.

Callie took over the blonde's hips to try to contain it.

"Mmm ... Baby, slowdown." Callie moaned with the blonde, but she wanted this moment to last longer.

"I can't." With eyes shut tight and a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead the blonde said. "I'm so close Calliope."

"Look at me." Callie demanded a death grip on Arizona's body. "Do you trust me?." She asked.

"Yes ... yes, Callie ... I do, but ..."

"Just look at me." The blonde struggled to contain herself but followed the brunette' orders.

Callie took her by the neck to connect their lips once more, kissing her passionately and with feeling. Then Arizona felt Callie abruptly pulled the sets of fingers inside making them both gasp simultaneously.

"Spread your legs." The brunette whisper in Arizona lips before retrieving the kiss.

Arizona fulfilled, feeling as soon clashed together centers soaked her wiles. They soon found a slow but equally satisfactory pace. The brunette moved her hips down as her hands moved to Arizona's hips up and connecting their over-excited and sensitive clits. Both women ecstatic when their bodies are so intimately connected that they had never shared before.

The view Callie had about her was that she never wanted to forget. The piercing blue eyes equal to those who saw that night in the bathroom mirror. Desirable soft breasts pressed against hers. The smell of sex in the room while Arizona biting her lower lip, struggling to keep her eyes open towards brown eyes almost black with lust beneath her . Everything was too much but it was never enough.

Callie took a handful of blonde's ass that she loved, pushing harder against herself, entangling sweaty legs and arms in an intimate and full of passion hug. Callie feeling her relentless need to come, but she wouldn't do it before the blonde. She didn't want to miss the magnificent face of Arizona, as she succumbed to an overwhelming and powerful orgasm.

"Come for me, Arizona."

"Come with me, Calliope."

Those words did the trick. Without taking their eyes from each other, both women came together. Shouting the name of the other at the top of their lungs, arching their backs as their bodies get tense, succumb in the pleasure of sharing their fierce orgasm.

With heavy eyelids Callie saw a slight tear forms in the corner of the blue eyes when two women are still reeling from the aftershocks walking their bodies intimate moment just shared. The brunette with her totally limp and tired body, shows enough to wipe the tear that down quietly for the perfect cheek before giving a sweet and chaste kiss on pink lips.

Arizona falls completely on Callie's chest in sheer physical and emotional exhaustion. Arizona hold her tightly, almost afraid to let her go. She warms the heart when Callie's arms do the same with her.

After a few minutes of being hold, Callie turns her into bed positioning herself in between the beauty blue eyes' legs, feeling the center wet in her stomach. She then looks up at the bright and heavy blue eyes. No words, just skin deep emotions and Arizona may no longer.

"I Love You." It's almost a whisper, but loud enough to Callie hear it. Callie is speechless for the blonde' admission and for a second almost forgot what Arizona did to her.

"How can you say you love me, Arizona?" She wasn't angry, she was hurt. Arizona tries to hide her disappointment but then the realization hits her. Callie knew.

"Callie... I..."

"How can you say you love me?." Callie asks again. On the verge of tears. "You've been lying to me in my face all this time ... you just used me." Now the tears brown eyes glow in, breaking Arizona's heart. "HOW. CAN. YOU. SAY. YOU. LOVE. ME?." Callie tries to get out of bed but was hindered Arizona tangled her legs. Arizona knows that if Callie go out of her arms, she might not return.

"Let me explain ..." She implores hugging another woman more closely.

"Let me go, Arizona ..." The brunette struggle in the hug. "I don't need your explanations. Believe me, I have it very clear."

"NO. No, you only know part of the story, let me give my version." The blonde alleged. "Callie, please!" Callie gets out of Arizona's arms and out of bed to get some clothes to cover her nakedness.

"I have to go." Callie says to the stoic blonde in front of her with only a sheet on her chest. "I have a presentation tonight, I have to go to practice." She continues by switching without looking at the blonde.

"Callie, please." Arizona is taking her arm but Callie stops her.

"Do not touch me Arizona." Arizona can almost trembling as she meets with those gaps and enraged at her eyes. A look very different from a few minutes ago. "I'll go, but you ... YOU are going to reimburse what belongs to me." She pointed to the blonde. "And you better do it before I call my dad and he deal with this matter by himself."

"Are you threatening me Callie?."

"Take it as you want ... it's your choice."

Callie left her apartment with sports shoes, leather jacket and keys in her hands, leaving behind an inconsolable women. Arizona could think about was how much she'd screwed up things with who could easily be the love of her life.

She herself was surprised that thought and as tears welled incessantly down her face, she smiled at the fact that finally managed to declare her feelings out loud, even when Callie hadn't said back. But she didn't care about that, because she can actually see it in Callie's eyes.

She loved her and she would do anything to get Callie back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>All mistakes are mine.<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Almost there. **

**I hope you like and let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything About You<strong>

Late at night, the cool wind blowing against the dazzled Callie's eyes through the helmet that protected her head, she clings to Arizona's small waist, while she was driving at full blast in the motorbike on the streets innermost New York.

Callie couldn't forget, even if she try, the last twenty minutes of her memory. In a minute she was peeling loudly with the blonde in the parking lot and the next, armed men wanted to leave them as a strainer with bullets. She was shaking and sweating cold when she heard the shots and especially when - hopefully - both women managed to escape unharmed. But she couldn't take it anymore.

"Arizona, stop ..." She breathed hoarsely. She couldn't breathe properly anymore.

"Callie, I need to get away as much as we can, I can't stop now." Arizona says with obvious pleading in her voice.

"No. I need you to stop ... NOW ... stop, please… just stop the bike." She said in despair.

Arizona nodded slightly, her eyes quickly looking for a place where they could hide and take the time to Callie calm herself.

In a few minutes later, Arizona entered a parking lot of an abandoned building. She maneuvered the bike and disappeared down the dim corridors. Arizona hadn't completely stopped when she felt Callie suddenly drop the bike, removed her helmet and then empty her stomach on the far wall where they were.

Arizona took off her own helmet and began to approach to provide some support, but she refrained from doing so as not to inconvenience the bent Latina. Arizona waited patiently until Callie finished her business and then gave her a handkerchief she wore in one of her back pockets. Callie received the handkerchief without lifting her eyes from the ground and then smooth out the piece of the soft paper in her sweaty forehead and then her mouth.

"You feel better?." Arizona say worried.

"Mmm ... I think so." Callie says as she approaches the blonde semi sitting on one side of the bike. "Do you want to tell me what the hell was that all about?."

"I have to get you out of here first." Arizona hastened to take her helmet again, but the brunette stop her taking her arm.

"Ouch ... Ahhh." Arizona hiss pang of pain shot through her body, causing Callie to release the arm immediately.

"You get hurt?" Callie opens her eyes while trying to remove the blonde's black jacket.

"Callie, I'm fine." This does not stop the advance of the brunette.

"You get hurt Arizona. Some men shot at us and you turned wound. Let me see how bad it is." Arizona didn't protest this time and let Callie remove the jacket, so she can inspect.

Again Callie's eyes go wide when she sees the wide bloodstain on Arizona's green shirt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten hours early<strong>_

"What did you do, Karev?" Arizona asked with irritation in her voice.

"What YOU should have done hours ago." The careless man snorts. "You left her apartment at three o'clock with the package and still, you haven't delivered to the Boss, yet."

"That's something that I have to solve Karev, not you." She said through gritted teeth. "What was exactly what you told her?." She demands.

"I told her that the cameras recorded the hiding place where the chick had insured the package and then you took them early today and since then, I haven't seen you, nor have I heard of you."

"You're an idiot Alex, you betrayed me and almost sent me to the cave wolf and probably also Callie." She leaves the car and closed the door tightly.

"I told you, I want to leave all this to go with my damn life. If you had done your work as you should, we wouldn't be in this shit right now ... "

"Me... there's no 'us' here Alex. The moment you decided to go behind my back and give information to that bitch, became MY problem, not ours." Her eyes were bloodshot from both mourn for what had happened a few hours ago with the brunette in her apartment and now she must also deal with this too. She was exhausted but she couldn't rest yet. She still had other things to do.

"Maybe if you hadn't fallen in love with your target, then you were not stuck headfirst into this problem." Alex replied, raising his voice too. "You had a job, just one more before get with your medical career and forget that you were under the blackmail of this woman. But no, you had to screw it up and fall for her. Someone who also is a little slut from the art class ..." Arizona didn't let him finish before giving a slap in the face with the back of her hand.

"Do not ever talk about her, EVER AGAIN." She pushed her hands on the tall man's chest.

"I'm not afraid, Robbins." He gave a wry smile. "That was before, when I had to follow a protocol and forced me to follow your orders. At this time, I have more range than you and am also stronger than you." He boasted to the furious blonde. "Give me the paintings Arizona, I can convince her to not do anything to you or your girlfriend. She just wants the paintings."

"You still don't get it, are you?" She laughed without grace. "She will not rest until she get Callie and me. This is not for the paintings, idiot. This is something personal that she has against Callie and her family and now, I also make part of her blacklist."

"You're over reacting, Arizona." He shouted the woman who now walked away.

"You betrayed me and tomorrow I'll probably be dead by now, but hey! At least you'll have more range than me, more money in your pocket and your desired freedom. Thank you very much, Karev." She said quickly, looking into the eyes who she believed was her action partner and even her friend. She walked away. She needed a plan.

* * *

><p>Arizona entered into her dorm room, which she hadn't been in the past two and a half months. She closed the door quietly and then went straight to the shower. She needed to clear her mind and set up a plan to get her out of this mess.<p>

With her hair all wet, Arizona proceeded to change clothes - dark blue jeans and a long sleeve V-neck emerald-green and black/white converse - she started to pack a small black duffel bag with some personal stuff. Some clothes, toothbrush, a kit first aid – since that she is a medical student nerd - much, much cash and finally, deeply cherished paintings that she blatantly stole from Callie.

When she was closing the bag, the door opened revealing a confused and almost angry Teddy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Teddy screams.

"Teddy we saw each other at Valentine last night. You were so drunk with those margaritas, so you no longer remember anything?" She laughs softly.

"That's not the point. The point here is that you haven't been in this room for what seems an eternity and last night, you left me alone and drunk at the bar where everyone wants to end up in bed with everyone ... I don't even know how I got here." She says that last part to herself.

"Sorry Teddy, I really sorry. But right now I need your help." Arizona asked insecure.

"What did you do? ... Because believe me, if you have a problem I'll help ... even if it's a body in the trunk of your car, I'll help you cover the evidence and create an alibi for where you were and then ... "

"Teddy, breathe. You're rambling ... and what's up with you and everything to hide the evidence. You should stop watching so much Investigation Discovery. Suddenly want to be a detective and all, and I really need your help now, time is a factor, so focus." She says in a rush to her friend.

"Okay. Sorry and is not really Investigation Discovery, it's criminal minds ..." She puzzled look to her best friend stops. "Okay, I'll shut up. Tell me what you need. "

"A place to stay for a few days."

"What do you mean? You'll disappear again?"

"I haven't disappear Teddy, just ... doing other things."

"With some smoking hot Latina, indeed."

"Stop given her names, Teddy." Arizona pouted. "Her name is Callie."

"Mmm ... Okay, whatever. Back again, you need a place to stay for a few days?" She asked confused.

"Yes, a unpredictable place. I was thinking, maybe in the cabin that far from the city, where we had the end of the semester party a few months ago? I mean, is far away, furnished and I know around the place..."

"What are you hiding for, Arizona? Or should I ask from Who?." Now Teddy was worried.

"I'm not hiding Teddy, I just ... I just want to take Callie for a few days off, something romantic? You know to show how much I love her." She preferred to lie halfway.

"You're in love?" Teddy shouted with wide eyes.

"Why are you so surprised? You practically told me that it notice up from my pores, Teddy." She said with a frown.

"Well, I inferred that. But I was just messing with you. What has that girl between her legs anyway?, seriously, it seems that anyone who slept with her, ends in love with her ... even Amelia kept talking about her last night at the bar, like how beautiful she is and how talent she is and how great is she at bed ...and by the way, since when you're so in love, till as I know, Arizona Robbins doesn't fall in love." Teddy rambling, while she sit in her bed.

"Yes Teddy, love. I don't know how it happened or exactly when did I completely fell in love for her, but that's the truth ... hold a minute, Callie slept with Amelia? I thought they were just friends. I thought it was just Addison ..."

"Wait, you didn't know about Amelia / Callie Torres? And she slept with Addison, Mark's girlfriend?" Teddy was confused. "Damn, that girl has a course." She said quietly.

"Believe me Teddy, I know. I am painfully aware that she has a past." She said sadly.

"At least do you know if she feels the same way?"

"I know she is. Even if she hasn't told me in those exact words." She sighed audibly, remembering what happened in the morning when she declared her love for the Latina. "Seriously Teddy, I need the keys to the cabin. You're going to help me?" She asked hopefully with a little impatience. She needed to get going.

"Damn girl, she better be worth or I'll kick her nice and firm ass." Teddy chuckled while searching for the keys in the closet.

"You know? Anyone who listened to you talking could say you like Callie, Teddy." Arizona mocked her friend.

"Oh for the love of God! Can't a woman give a compliment about another women, 'cause that makes me a lesbian?"

"No, not a lesbian, but in a curious and disturbing perverted." Arizona said face seriously.

"I am not perverted and definitely am not curious about women, you jerk." Her reaction caused only Arizona laugh out loud. "I like penis, I'm a big fan of penis. I'm not curious about girls ... Urgh stop laughing." She screamed in frustration.

"Okay Teddy, is not a problem at all, as well as resist the charms of a woman as Calliope, I mean, even if I weren't a gold star lesbian, could easily be attracted to her." Arizona grins before collect the keys from Teddy's hands.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Take care of that cabin, because my parents don't even know that I have the keys and please refrain from having sex on the couch, that thing is imported from Canada and my mother would kill me if you mess it with one of your extracurricular activities."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Teddy, see you later." She kissed on the cheek to her friend before leaving the room.

For the next hours was spent for Arizona setting Teddy's cabin, from food and other supplies, to what she called a home security system. She was after all, a marine daughter, she knew how to defend herself and be prepared.

Only she needed something ... Callie. It was time to get the brunette to listen to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four hours early<strong>_

Arizona was about to leave the cabin and go to college to catch Callie when her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled the cell phone out and looked at the caller ID, the number was unknown, but she had an idea who could be calling her.

Despite her fears, she decided to answer the call. "Hello?" The line was in silent for a few minutes until...

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Yes, definitely was the woman that she was working for.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to play dumb.

"Cut the crap with me Robbins, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I gave you a mission, get the damn paintings for me and that is what you do? You fall for the girl and then you betray me, I've given you everything." The woman on the other line screams.

"Will you stop playing that card with me? I will be forever grateful to you that you brought me from the misery I was when I left home, but that was then and this is now. I have a life now..."

"A life that I provided, Arizona. You betrayed me and do you know what happens to people who think that they are cleverer than me?." She paused. "Give me the paintings and perhaps reconsider my decision about you." She offered.

"What is the point with these paintings? What secret they hide?" Arizona asked.

"That's not your problem and frankly don't think you're able to ask me anything. Give me my paintings Arizona Robbins or I swear I'll make sure you'll ever see the light of day again."

"You know? that's where you're wrong. I have the paintings, you're the one who should be begging on your knees to give them to you - which I will not do -. These paintings doesn't belong to you."

"What do you know about what belongs to me or not? And what will you do? Leave the city or the country? Because that's what you always do, BAIL." The woman shouted back. "You don't have the guts to face me, Arizona. So I'm asking kindly, give me the paintings or I'll make you pay with interest, starting with my stupid brat sister." After that, the line went dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

"Callie, I'm fine." She repeated for the umpteenth time.

"You're bleeding Arizona. Take off your shirt." The brunette demanded. Arizona after seeing the strength of the Latina in her eyes, obeyed. When she was finally removed the shirt, Callie realized the shallow wound that started from mid arm almost to the elbow.

Blood is always outrageous, but even if the wound appeared to be only a scratch, still looked pretty nasty. Callie quickly took off her red neck scarf and because they had nothing else in hand, she wrapped it around the wound.

During these short minutes Arizona didn't look away from the brunette's concentrated face. She loved to see Callie's face cast in the concentration, frowning and tight-lipped. It was almost as alike as when the woman was painting or when she played the piano, even when she was cooking and her favorite was when her face reflects the sexual pleasure and Callie was about to come against to her.

"You only need to be cleaned and bandaged, but it don't need stitches." Callie finally said.

"I told you it was nothing. And I thought I was the medical student here." Arizona chuckled before repositioned the shirt with a small pang.

"Well, I've been surrounded by medical students for a while, you could say that I know something about this and that." She smiled softly. It was the first smile that the brunette had given the blonde from the night before and caused Arizona's heart accelerated. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on? Why these men were shooting at us, Arizona?" Callie asked in a low voice.

"I'll tell you everything Callie, I promise. But first let's get out of here, I'm dying of cold." She said taking the tall woman' hand and she was relieved when Callie kept her hand too.

"Where are we going?" Callie asks quietly, looking at the clasped hands.

"In a safe place. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>All mistakes are mine.<strong>_


End file.
